


My Little Hero: Academia

by Rekko



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/F, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-01-04 18:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 34,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21201962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rekko/pseuds/Rekko
Summary: Every person that makes up the world's population possesses a mark on the rear-left side between the neck and shoulder known as a cutie mark. After the first occurrence of the phenomenon more people obtained these marks and were gifted with superpowers known as quirks. The supernatural became natural, and with the growing crime rates and major law reforms, the profession of hero was created.In the state of Equestria Twilight Sparkle aims to become a hero just like her role model and mentor, the sun hero Celestia. Having been recommended to the prestigious hero school Canterlot Hero Academy, Twilight learns that her powerful quirk alone won't be enough to make it to the top.





	1. Traffic

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is an idea that has been brewing in my head for I think about 2 years now, and with the end of My Little Pony: G4 and Season 4 of My Hero Academia in it's early episodes, this is the perfect time to finally do this fic.
> 
> Many of the references to MLP will take combinations of the core show, Equestria girls, and My Hero Academia.
> 
> For example while in Equestria Girls everyone is about 17/ highschool age and in the main show everyone is in their early twenties, in this fic everyone is about 18-19/college freshman age.

"Notebooks, check. Pencils, check. Clothes, check." Twilight checked the items in her bag before handing them over to the cashier, fixing her glasses as she made sure she had everything necessary for the biggest week of her life. 

"Twilight we've triple- no quadruple checked the bags, we have everything we need." A small purple dragon said as he to searched through the plastic bags. "And do you really need 6 calculators, 20 notebooks, 4 different types of cameras, 100 glasses, and all this other stuff? " He said, never ceasing to be baffled by how over-prepared Twilight could be. Feeling a bit tired out from exploring every corner of the store over 4 times, he scratched behind his left shoulder. His claw was scratching over a mark that depicted a rolled up scroll, one half of the scroll was caught in green flames and reduced to smoke.

"Sorry Spike, but I just can't help my self." Twilight said as she paid the cashier and put the bags in the shopping cart. "I have to do everything I can to make sure my road to becoming Celestia's successor is perfect!" Twilight said as she and Spike walked towards the parking lot, eyes almost blinded by the noon sun. The duo stopped in front of a purple SUV, Twilight pulled out her car keys and unlocked the rear door. 

"Crap!" Twilight said as she dug into the bags. "I forgot the markers! And the lunch box!" Twilight exclaimed, as she began to panic she was about to storm back into the Maremart she had just exited. However, she was stopped in her tracks when she felt a small scaled claw poke her, leading her attention to Spike holding the exact items she was freaking out over. "Oh... false alarm." Twilight said with an embarrassed giggle.

"Twilight, I get that this is a big deal, I really do. Not just anyone gets a one way ticket into C.H.A, but you shouldn't be panicking over school supplies." Spike said as he and Twilight finished unpacking and proceeded to enter the SUV. "I mean look at me! I'm going to be competing in the entrance exams against hundreds of other aspiring heroes, and my mind is at complete ease." Spike said with a proud smile.Twilight giggled as she proceeded to fix her glasses, check her mirrors, and buckle her seat-belt before she hit the road, taking the shortest route home.

"Thanks Spike, but I think it's a bit easy for someone who skipped two years of high-school to say that." Twilight said as she ruffled the green plates on Spike's head, giggling even more when Spike swatted her hand away.

"The point still stands." 

"Speaking of... I'm sure you'll pass with flying colors Spike." Twilight reassured as she turned the corner, revealing the many tall buildings of Pony city. 

"Hey.. you're not gonna try and convince Celestia to rig the exam just for me are you?" Spike asked, he knew Twilight was better than that, but he still wanted to make sure to preserve his honor.

"Of course not little brother, I'll make it harder." Twilight answered with a mischievous smirk.

"Woah woah woah! Let's not go that far..." Spike said, despite the jest he still couldn't help but feel a pinch of fear. Before they could continue their small talk, Twilight turned the corner to suddenly stomp on the brakes when met by a large group of people in the middle of the road.

"You okay spike!?" Twilight said, taken aback by the sudden stop.

"I'm good, but what the heck is going on?" Spike said as he and Twilight exited the vehicle. Their questions were immediately answered when they saw a massive dragon roaring on top of a bridge over the street. 

"Holy crap! This is crazy!" Spike said as he witnessed what looked to be a massive red dragon breathing flames on to the streets, luckily no civilians were close enough to actually be burned. Spike had seen dragon mutants before (including himself), but he hadn't seen one this big in person.

"I know right! No one here is following proper gargantuan villain protocol! Everyone should be backing away at least 30 feet from the villain and stay away from buildings and trees!" Twilight said, turning to see Spike's unamused mien. "What...?" Twilight asked, only receiving an eye-roll in response. Contrary too Twilight's complaints the two entered the crowd, Twilight using the excuse that she would make sure none of the civilians did anything rash. As the dragon breathed fire to keep the police at bay, Twilight and Spike heard the crowd mentioning that the dragon had a transformation type quirk and that he had panicked after robbing a nearby bank. 

"Back Off!!!" The dragon exclaimed as he breathed fire towards the police, using his gargantuan tail to guard the money he stole as he tried to find a way out. Unfortunately for the crowd the flaming breath had a long reach and melted some tall metal polls and power-lines in half. Twilight almost had to use her quirk to save herself, but luckily she didn't need to as a blue Minotaur lunged over the crowd and caught the polls.

"Oh my gosh! It's Iron will!" The crowd cheered as the Minotour hero slid across the Asphalt. 

"HOHO! Piece of cake for the Iron Willllll!!" Iron Will exclaimed as he dropped the poles and flexed his muscles, the crowd cheering as he smooched his own biceps. 

"Hey Iron Will! Quit showing off and help me out here!" Iron will turned to see who was calling. The dragon's head was being kicked by someone with light arctic blue skin, white hair, and was wearing a silver and white variant of the iconic Wonderbolts hero uniform. Her quirk was two pairs of wings that protruded from her ankles, giving her the ability to fly in ways that often defied physics. 

"Woooo! Fleetfoot!" Twilight turned to see a girl her age with rainbow hair and blue skin being especially excited by the cite of Fleetfoot. "GO WONDERBOLTS!! KICK HIS ASS!!" She exclaimed, unintentionally attracting some of the crowd's attention from her loud cheers, though in the end said crowd began to join in and root for their favorite heroes. 

Twilight couldn't help but be caught into everyone's enthusiasm, Spike and her amazed by the heroes fight against the dragon. 

"Dammit! His scales are to strong to get any damage in!" Fleetfoot said as Iron will tried to knock the dragon out.

"Do you doubt these iron muscles!?" Iron Will yelled as he tried to put the dragon in a choke hold, ultimately being thrown to the ground and sliding to the crowd's feet.

"Oh no..." Iron will gulped as the dragon's mouth caught aflame, preparing to burn him and the crowd to a crisp. Fleetfoot kept trying to kick the dragon with consecutive bullet fast kicks, but the dragon had already gotten accustom to the strikes, even closing it's eyes to avoid any ocular damage.

Twilight glanced to her side, seeing the rainbow haired girl spread her Pegasus wings and crouched down like she was preparing for an Olympic sprint. "Wait!" The rainbow haired girl dashed towards the dragon, but before she could even get past the crowd she was suddenly stopped in her tracks and unable to move. 

"What! What the hell's going on!" The rainbow haired girl panicked as she was covered in a violet aura. The girl scanned the crowd, quickly catching site of Twilight's raised hand. But before the girl could yell at Twilight the dragon's flames fired. The crowd froze in fear as they were about to be burned to a crisp, eyes closed shut to brace for a flaming doom. But the flames stopped, everyone stared in awe as the flames that should have engulfed the crowd instead formed a massive wall dividing them from the conflict. 

"These flames... the way they're moving..." Spike recognized this kind of power, there was only one person's quirk in the area that could do this. 

"Don't panic everyone!"A man exclaimed, on the other side of the blazing wall was a yellow skinned man wearing a feathered cloak and feathered pants, and his head was that of a phoenix. "These flames will do you no harm, however I urge you all to follow gargantuan villain protocol and back away about 20 more feet and stay away from collapsible buildings!"

"Pyronix is here too!" 

"We're saved!" The crowd cheered, their lives being saved once again.

"See..." Twilight gave Spike a prideful smirk as she freed the rainbow haired girl, letting her drop to the floor. 

"Ow! Jackass..." The rainbow haired girl said as she rubbed any dirt off herself. Any anger she was feeling was placed in the back of her mind for the time being, everyone in the crowd including herself mesmerized by the flames. 

"So! Robbing banks on Sundays are we!?" Pyronix asked as the fire wall broke apart, braking apart and turning into beautiful orbs. "You villains are most inconsiderate of people's time aren't you? People are busy on Sundays... Kids are studying for the week's exams, hard workers spend the weekend off with family, some even go to church, but most importantly..." With each Sunday activity listed the flames raged further. "I was spectating my son's baseball game! And now you are going to answer for making me miss my little Pee Wee's first home run!" Finishing his declaration of war, the blazing orbs took the shape of missiles and were shot towards the dragon. Unlike with Iron Will and Fleetfoot, the dragon's own flames seemed to be enough to really hurt him.

"AGH! Screw your kid!" The dragon exclaimed, readying another round of fire breath. Before he could fire another round Fleetfoot flew up and kicked him under the chin, forcing his flames to shoot wildly in the air than near the citizens on the ground. Pyronix took advantage of the ammo provided and turned the dragon's flames into clenched fists surrounding it. 

"Hell Zone Fist!!!" Pyronix exclaimed, the flaming fist began to punch the dragon from all directions, covering him in smoke. 

"Amazing!" Spike said, in total awe of the heroes saving the day.

"And in perfectly safe and legal distance too!" Twilight added.

"He's no Spitfire or Fire Streak, but that is sooo awesome!" The rainbow haired girl said.

"Dammit! Fine! Take the money!" The dragon exclaimed, dollar bills scattering to the sky as he flapped his wings. "Just leave me alone!" 

"Not on Iron Will's watch!!" The dragon look behind and above himself to see Iron Will on a building's rooftop. Before the dragon could react Iron Will dropped from the sky and elbow dropped into the dragon's neck, both of them crashing into the asphalt below. The impact so powerful money flew out of the people's grasp and clothes suffered the recoil from the shock wave. 

Soon the dust settled and the spectators got a perfect view of Iron Will flexing his muscles victoriously on top of the now unconscious dragon's head. "Nothing can withstand the Iron Will!!!" 

The crowd roared, the heroes had once again saved the day. Cameras flashed, photographers finding the perfect angle for Iron Will's winning pose. 

"That was amazing!" Spike exclaimed bouncing from excitement.

"I heard Pyronix's Pyrokinesis was breathtaking, but that was clearly an understatement." Twilight said as she planned in her head all the research she was going to do about the properties of Pyronix's quirk.

"Hey I know we need to head home, but can I get Pyronix's autograph real quick?" Spike asked, eager for the chance to talk to someone with a fire quirk.

"Sure thing Spike, but try to make it quick." Twilight said, an index card from her pocket that bore the signatures of other heroes she and spike had crossed paths with in the past. Spike accepted the card and quickly made his way to Pyronix, who seemed to be failing at escaping the paparazzi. 

Twilight couldn't help but smile, seeing her little brother so happy reminded her of her own idolization of Celestia. However, the reminiscing came to a quick end when a familiar voice was heard.

"Hey you!" The rainbow haired girl from before pulled Twilight by the collar of her shirt, consideration for personal space completely disregarded. "What the hell was that!? You a villain working in cahoots with that guy!?" The rainbow haired girl exclaimed.

"What!?" Twilight asked, pulling the girl's hand off her shirt and taking a step back to put some distance. "I'm not a villian, I was stopping you from breaking the law." 

"How is letting us all be burned alive me breaking the law!?" The girl asked, Twilight cleared her throat before continuing.

"Rule Three Article One of civilian quirk law: citizens are forbidden from any intervention in an altercation between hero and villain without at least a provisional license or direct request from a licensed hero." Twilight said, proud of her near photographic memory of quirk law. "And seeing as your intervention would have involved you getting yourself killed before Pyronix could control the flames, this law would apply and overrule self-defense." Twilight finished with a small confidant smile.

"Bull crap! If Pyronix wasn't there we would all be dead because of you!" The rainbow girl pointed out, pointing towards Twilight for emphasis. 

"Well in the end Pyronix was here, and it's thanks to this "bullcrap" that I saved your life." Twilight said, the rainbow haired girl still angry.

"Hate to say it, but she's right." the rainbow haired girl was about to make another objection, but was stopped by a familiar voice chiming in.

"Fleetfoot!?" The rainbow haired girl was taken aback by Fleetfoot's presence, trying to find the right words to say in the presence of a hero from the Wonderbolt agency, let alone Spitfire's right hand women. 

Fleetfoot hadn't been getting as much attention or praise as Iron Will and Pyronix, which allowed her to notice the commotion between the two girls. "Even if the situation seems dire you can't just launch yourself at a villain while we are trying to subdue them."

"B-but I..." the girl was trying to formulate a defense, but was left grasping for words in front of Fleetfoot. Fleetfoot had a commanding militaristic aura to her, but that aura quickly softened to a more lay back posture.

"Look, I get it. You see a villain putting others in danger and you just feel this need to jump in, but when your a civilian you can't always throw yourself into danger." Despite the fact that Fleetfoot was saying similar things to Twilight, the rainbow haired girl seemed to better understand Fleetfoot's reasoning. "Imagine if you had barged in and gotten killed by that dragon, or even if you survived still entered the battle. That would be putting more of a burden on us than helping."

"Well when you put it like that... I guess it makes some sense..." The rainbow haired girl stared at the ground and nervously tugged at the rainbow lightning bolts on her black sweat pants. She still didn't believe she was entirely in the wrong, pretty sure that what she had done should apply to some sort of self-defense. However, she still felt pretty guilty at the idea of hindering the heroes' efficiency on the job.

"Hey, don't sweat it kid. I was never really able to wrap my head around quirk law myself." Fleetfoot said as she took a couple steps back. "What's your name?"

The girl shot her her head up, wondering why one of her idols would want her name. "Rainbow Dash!" She answered, slightly stiffening and straitening her posture like a soldier.

"Okay Rainbow Dash. Make sure you don't get yourself killed before becoming a hero alright." She said, giving a mock two-fingered salute before preparing to take off.

"Of course I- wait!" Rainbow Dash had just remembered she was talking to a Wonderbolt and tried to ask for an autograph and picture, but Fleetfoot took off before she had the chance. "Great, missed my chance." Rainbow Dash said, but her disappointment was quickly replaced by curiosity as she noticed a piece of paper descending towards her. Once the paper floated close enough Rainbow dash grabbed it, seeing that it was actually a photo of Fleetfoot when she was combating an armed robbery in Cloudsdale, and luckily for Rainbow Dash the Fleetfoot's signature was on the bottom right corner. 

"Thank yooouuu!!!!" Rainbow Dash called Fleetfoot who waved back.

_"Hmph... She's just like Spitfire back in our academy days..." _Fleetfoot smiled, waving back towards Rainbow Dash before leaving her line of site.

"Awesome! I just had a conversation with a Wonderbolt!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, though she had met Wonderbolt's before at convention panels and spectated them fighting villains (sometimes getting in trouble for intervention in the process), holding even a short conversation always got her blood pumping. "And she thinks I'm going to become a hero too! Well-I mean, I'm pretty awesome so that's a given, but still!" Rainbow dash beamed, reminiscing on Fleetfoot's words. 

"See that! Not everyone understands stupid quirk la-" Rainbow Dash was about to return to the argument she had with Twilight, but no matter where she looked the girl in question was nowhere to be found. 


	2. Recommendations and Sneak Peaks

"Mmmhmmm!" Fluttershy was eating a veggie burger at the edge of Cloudsdale, sitting on a bench a few feet away from the guard rail. "I'm going to miss these veggie burgers, I hope they have delicious vegan food at C.H.A." Fluttershy said, her mouth forming a frown as she put further thought into what she had said. "That's assuming I actually manage to pass the exam..."

Fluttershy was about to take another bite out of her veggie burger, until she felt something small thumping on her lap. Fluttershy looked to her side to see her pet rabbit Angel bunny furiously thumping on her leg and making incoherent noises. "My gosh, your right Angel. Rainbow Dash is taking longer than usual to get here." Fluttershy noted, turning around towards the large skyscrapers of Cloudsdale, Rainbow Dash was nowhere to be found.

Fluttershy turned back to Angel, whom was making more frustrated noises. "Now don't be like that Angel, I'm sure whatever is keeping Rainbow Dash busy must be very important." Fluttershy said, though Angel simply turned his head away in disapproval. Overtime Fluttershy finished her burger and continued small talk with both Angel and other small critters passing by. However, her delightful conversation was put to a stop when Angel began to growl at something behind Fluttershy. "Angel? Is something wrong?"

"Well well, if it isn't Klutzershy?" Fluttershy froze in fear. She knew who that voice belonged to, and it was a voice she hadn't heard in a long while. Fluttershy turned around to see three men right behind her. The one in the middle had light brown skin and was the only one with a wing mutation, The man to his left had dark brown skin and had small weighted discs on his knuckles, finally the man on his right had gray skin and had half of a football embedded in his forehead. 

"Oh! Hoops... what are you doing here?" Fluttershy asked, shooting up on her feet and 2 steps away from the trio. Fluttershy breaking a couple nervous sweats, to frightened to think of a way out.

"Oh, we were just on break from the Factory... and happened to see you hear." Hoops said, his lips curving into a malicious smile. "THINK FAST!!!" Hoops suddenly chucked his basketball at Fluttershy. Fluttershy barely caught the ball, the throw was so hard the ball struck her chest and she stumbled back. Her heart raced as her back hit the guard rail, looking behind her she saw the steep, fatal fall from the flying city. 

"But tell us? What's little miss scared of heights doing all the way at the edge of Cloudsdale? Hoops asked, his friends chuckling at their own imaginations.

"Maybe she's finally worked up the guts to jump and maybe become someone actually useful in the next life?" The gray man said.

"I don't know Score; she looks like the same coward back in highschool." The dark brown man said, cracking his weighted knuckles. 

"I-I....I" Fluttershy was trying to think of the best way to stall her tormentors, the best plan she could think of was to play to their conversation. "I-I'm waiting for Rainbow Dash to t-take me to Canterlot Hero Academy for the entrance exam..." Fluttershy said, to soft for anyone to hear.

"I'm sorry, you gotta speak up Klutzer." Hoops said, putting his hand next to his ear mocking Fluttershy's whispers. Flutter shy repeated what she said, just loud enough for them to hear. As soon as she finished the boys laughed in hysteria.

"C.H.A! Rainbow Crash failed with W.A! What makes her think that she-let alone you, have any chance at making it there!?" Hoops said, cackling so much he began to cough.

Angel was making angry noises at Fluttershy, telling her that she can easily use her quirk to take these guys on. However, she was too scared to even think about the thought of fighting back. It was always in moments like these that Fluttershy wished she had a wing mutation, so that she could at least try to fly away from her problems. 

Angel had enough, with an angry grunt Angel charged at Hoops, biting on his ankle hard. "Agh! Dam furball!" Hoops yelled, grabbing angel by the ears, the bunny flailing its arms. "You'll be the first to take a flight!" Hoops exclaimed, throwing Angel dust over the guard rail. 

"Angel!" Fluttershy exclaimed, bending over the guard rail and reaching her hand at a hopeless attempt to save Angel. Fluttershy was about to burst into tears, but her eyes sparked a small glimmer of hope when Angel was swept away by a rainbow blur.

"What the!?" Score exclaimed as everyone felt a sudden gust of wind, all their hair and clothing suffering the recoil. 

"Hey!" The trio turned around, seeing Rainbow Dash holding a surprised Angel bunny. Fluttershy was awestruck by how the skyscrapers framed Rainbow Dash and how the sun light shown behind her. "How many more beatings is it going to take until you guys learn to back off." Rainbow Dash said, Angel bunny hopping onto the ground with a mischievous grin on his face. 

"I don't know, how many failures is it going to take until you two realize how hopeless your dreams are?" Hoops said, his friends snickering in agreement. "I mean Klutzershy over here can't manage to throw a single punch, and a little birdie told us that the W.A were just too hot to handle. What makes you think you have a shot at C.H.A?"

"Well last time I checked that isn't any of your dam business. So how about you do us the favor of letting us go, and we never have to see each other anytime soon, okay?" Rainbow Dash asked, but as expected the bullies stood in her way and assumed a fighting stance. 

"No can-do Crash! Not until we settle the score!" Hoops said as tiny basket balls protruded from his finger pads. 

"Settle the score? Okay then, might as well make for a good sendoff." Rainbow dash shrugged her shoulders. Hoops through the ten miniature basket balls, which grew full size once in midair. Rainbow Dash easily dodged and parried them without even needing to activate her quirk just yet. Simultaneously Score and Dumb bell charged and lunged themselves at Rainbow Dash. What happened next shocked Hoops, in the blink of an eye and a single rainbow streak Rainbow Dashed dodged the two assailants and instantly knocked each out of commission with a single punch to the face each. 

"What!? How Did you...!?" Hoops was left speechless. Rainbow Dash was fast, but he never remembered her being able to take out two guys at such blinding speeds.

"Hey, Hoops." Hoops flinched, confused at what was going on, and being forced too gaze at Rainbow Dash's intense glare. "Remember back in middle school when we fought each other until the teachers broke up the fight, or how since then I'd just take Fluttershy and run?" Rainbow Dash asked, Hoop's eyes widened when he began to piece together what Rainbow Dash was implying. In a colorful flash Rainbow Dash sped forward and punched Hoops right in in his gut, knocking out all the wind he had. "I was holding back..." Hoops slipped out of Rainbow Dash's fist and lied on the ground, clutching his stomach and trying to keep himself from losing his lunch.

Rainbow Dash walked up to Fluttershy and placed her hand on her shoulder. "Sorry I'm late. My parents made me this massive breakfast that took forever to eat, then they kept me locked in a double bear hug for 30 minutes." Rainbow Dash said with a big toothy smile, paying no mind to what had transpired. 

"Oh-umm-that's okay. Your parents seem to be really excited." Fluttershy said, still stunned by Rainbow Dash's rescue, but despite it all she tried her best to keep up with Rainbow Dash's pace.

"Maybe a bit too excited." Rainbow Dash giggled as she checks the time on her phone. "We should probably get going now if we want to make it in time." Rainbow Dash said as she wrapped her arms around Fluttershy's waist from behind.

"You ready?" Rainbow Dash asked, Fluttershy answering 'yes' with a nod after settling Angel and other small critters inside her backpack. With everything ready Rainbow Dash took flight, both her and Fluttershy didn't look back, only looking forward to a new chapter in their lives.

* * *

"EEEEEEE! I'm here! I'm actually here!" Twilight exclaimed as she parked next to a black mustang in the dormitory parking lot. "Well technically I've already visited the campus 109 times, but this is my first time arriving as a recommended student!!!" Twilight exclaimed, the fact that as a recommended student she had been given the opportunity to move into her dorm a week before normal students would made her pride reach the stars. Said pride reached higher as her sparkling eyes gazed at the tall white dorm building her class would be staying in. 

"Okay! Now to quadruple check if Spike and I brought everything." Twilight said as she hurried over to the trunk of her SUV, the only things visible through the back window were the various shades of purple and green on luggage squished against the window. "ACK!" Twilight had confidently opened the trunk, only to be pushed down by purple and green bags flooding out of the SUV. Shortly after the bags were covered in a glimmering violet aura and floated off of Twilight. Twilight settled the bags to the side and even made a small path to walk out of the clutter of luggage. Twilight quickly shook her head, got up, and wiped away any dirt before walking through her makeshift path. Once she walked past the path she turned around and surveyed the pile of luggage on the ground. Raising her hands, the luggage once again ascended, despite the ludicrous numbers Twilight's telekinesis carried them with ease.

With a trail of floating luggage following her Twilight walked across the straight yellow brick pathway to the dormitory. As Twilight got closer, she took notice of some other colors present on the building, mainly the midnight blue on the edges of the roof and window frames, as well as some bright golds accenting the front patio. As well there were pots of exotic flora lined across the patio and draped from the roof of the patio were overgrown vines that added to the aesthetic.

_"Wow! Can't believe after all this time this will be my first venturing inside the dorms." _Twilight thought, extending her telekinesis to open the front doors. Inside were a couple of couches and cushioned seats for students to relax in, and some dining tables farther back for students to dine. Looking Past the space to her right and a corner of the wall more forward, walls were replaced with Glass that gave full view of various flora and fountains. After admiring and analyzing the species of flora present Twilight looked to her left and was surprised to see that she wasn't the only one present. On the stairs leading to the girls' dorms was a girl with yellow skin and blue hair with a big pink streak, she appeared to be chatting with someone on face time, with earplugs plugged in. Turning to her right she saw three boys who appeared to be conversing.

"Thanks for the help bros! I think that should be all my stuff." A boy with yellow skin, a beanie, and green dread locks said as he wiped some sweat from his forehead.

"It's no problem Sandalwood, I was here anyway so why not help?" Another boy said, he also had yellow skin but with blue hair and a black jacket. 

"Well Flash, the fact that we have 25minutes, 7 seconds, 59 milliseconds and counting might be a reason." The last boy said, small boy with glasses and blue hair. 

"Don't worry Micro Chips, the support course exams aren't far from here and the drive to the hero course exam isn't that long either." Flash said as he and his friends turned to exit the building, but they were immediately stopped in their tracks as they took in the sight of a ludicrous amount of luggage floating into the dorm. "Woah..."

"Hey, do you... do you need help with those?" Flash asked.

"Oh no need, I have this completely under control." Twilight said with confidence, said confidence fading as the luggage that hadn't passed the door yet kept banging against the walls. "Don't worry, I got it, just need to move this heeeere..." Twilight tried focusing on specific bags, but it was becoming difficult to concentrate with both the weight and number of bags. In the end she ended up playing tug of war with her own quirk. "Come ooon!" The boys simply watched awkwardly as Twilight fought a losing battle. In the end Twilight's quirk gave out and she fell on her back, all the luggage dropping to the ground. 

"So, about that help?" Flash asked, lending Twilight a hand and helping her stand. 

"Yeah, I may have a bit more on my plate than my quirk can handle." Twilight said as she surveyed the luggage pretty much blocking the entrance, she could already hear spike saying "I told you so" in her head. 

"Yeah, you uuhhh... You have a pretty cool quirk..." Flash said, his cheeks slightly blushing.

"Yeah, my quirk is very effective... Are you okay?" Twilight asked, noticing that Flash seemed to be spaced out.

"Oh-yeah, I'm fine!" Flash answered with a nervous chuckle, beginning to carry up a heavy piece of luggage over his shoulder, the case weighing much more than he expected.

"Hey, the offer is nice and all but you should really be heading to the hero course exam briefing." Twilight said, seeing Flash struggling to keep his balance and his legs shaking. 

"Don't worry I got time; this should take what? Five minutes?" Flash said, right on cue Micro Chips opened the buildings remaining door, revealing the long line of luggage that Flash had offered to help carry. Micro Chips turned and raised his brow at Flash, pointing to his watch.

"Okaaay maybe we won't have enough time to help. Sorry." Flash said, scratching the back of his neck. 

"It's fine, my quirk can do all the work." Twilight said, only lifting up some of the bags. "Good luck on the exams."

"Sure thing, hope we end up in the same class-woah!" Flash said with a poor attempt at finger guns, tripping over Twilight's luggage as he walked out the door and quickly getting back up and trying to play it off. Micro Chips and Sandalwood winced at Flash's cheesy attempts at flirting while Twilight appeared to either be oblivious or simply paid no interest. 

"Is he sick?" Twilight asked Sandalwood as Micro and Flash entered the black mustang. 

"Something like that..." Sandal wood said as he scratched the back of his neck. _"When dude's around girls he may as well be on life support."_

"You're not going with them?" Twilight asked as Sandalwood held up the luggage that Flash attempted to hold with much more ease. 

"Nah dude, my friends were helping me load my stuff in my room." Sandal wood said as he lifted another bag.

"Wait, your room? You're here on recommendation?" Twilight asked, surprised that someone with Sandalwood's appearance would have been sought out specifically for the academy.

"That's right dude! You too?" 

"Indeed I am..."

"Awesome!" Sandalwood exclaimed, presenting his fist to Twilight for a fist bump. Twilight slowly connected her fist with his, turning her head to the yellow girl on the stairs. 

_"She must be here on recommendation too..."_

"Something wrong? Sandalwood asked, seeing that Twilight had a tinge of disappointment on her face.

"Oh no, I'm fine." Twilight answered, replacing her expression with a soft smile. 

* * *

"Hey Lyra? how are you feeling babe?" A girl with yellow skin was sitting on the stairs leading to the girl's side of the dorm, talking with a girl that had magic mint skin and cyan hair with a white streak.

"Honestly Bonbon? Really nervous!" Lyra answered, two magic mint hands caressing her own hair and another pair wiping off her sweat. 

"Babe you shouldn't be so nervous, I'm sure you'll-"

"Pass with flying colors." Lyra finished Bonbon's sentence, still appearing to be quite nervous. "If I don't pass the exam then we won't be attending the same year, and I'll have to spend-"

"The summer without you and it will break my heart." This time Bonbon finished Lyra's sentence. Both girls broke into giggles, Lyra's nerves calming down consequently. "Look you know that no matter what happens, I will always love you." Bonbon said as she shimmied to the side, giving space for a purple skinned girl and a man with green dreadlocks to pass through with luggage. 

"Awww... I love you too babe." Both girls leaned closer to the screen, closing their eyes as they gave a quick kiss on their screens. 

"Bonbon..." Lyra cupped her own face, trying to hide her own blush. "Could you give me a few more kisses before the exam briefing starts. You know... to calm my nerves." Lyra asked, Bonbon giggled knowing it was partially an excuse for some more affection. 

"Anything for you Lyra." The two girls once against exchanged kisses through the screen, which then turned into more kisses, and more, and more until it became more of a make out session. "Mmmmm...mmm"

"...Ahem!" Bonbon froze, her eyes snapping open. Bonbon slowly turned her head around to see Twilight and Sandalwood staring in awkward confusion.

"Ah! Bonbon jumped up, frantically juggling her phone to not drop it. "LoveyouLyragoodluckintheexambye!" Bonbon said, ending the call and putting her phone in her purse.

"Were you.... making out with your phone?" Twilight asked.

"No! Well yes? I was talking to my girlfriend and she wanted some kisses before the exam. Guess I got a bit carried away." Bonbon said, blushing intensely.

"Ah, Gotchya brah." Sandalwood said with a thumbs up, understanding the context of what transpired, though Twilight still found the extent of the phone kissing strange.

"Oh... well making out with mobile screens aside, are you going to be headed to the mock city surveillance room?" Twilight asked as she fixed her glasses.

"Yep! I wouldn't miss my better half acing the test for the world!"

"I could relate, I can't wait to see my little brother's training pay off." Twilight said as the three recommended students left the dorm building, and Twilight offered Bonbon and Sandalwood a ride in her SUV.

_"Oh... it runs on gas."_ Sandal wood thought, he was so used to getting a ride from Flash's electric mustang that he the possibility of having to ride in a gas car slipped his mind. 

"Is something wrong?" Bonbon asked as Twilight started the SUV, the smell of gas from the exhaust pipe making Sandalwood hold back a cringed mien.

"Oh, it's nothing dude..." Sandalwood lied as he entered the back seat. _"Forgive me mother nature... I've already caused you so much pain."_

The drive was short, the silence in the SUV filled by Bonbon and Sandalwood conversing while Twilight chose to concentrate on the road. "So, have you guys heard about the reformation program?" Bonbon asked, the new topic peaking Twilight's interest. 

"Who hasn't? It made all the headlines last year." Twilight said. The reformation program was announced by Director Celestia 6 months prior. The program would allow villains the chance to attend C.H.A in hopes of reforming them to respectable heroes. It was met with widespread controversy, however it had already been decided that a young villain would be attending C.H.A this year. "I'll admit it can be risky, but if it's Celestia in charge than I have no problems." Twilight answered, putting all her faith into her role model.

"What about you Sandalwood? Any thoughts?"

"I don't know. It depends on who gets the second chance, and there is one person that I hope doesn't get it." Sandal wood answered, looking worried about the program.

"Really? Who do you have in mind?" Twilight chimed in, curious as to who Sandalwood could know enough of to make that call.

"It's not my story to tell..." Sandalwood answered as they arrived at their destination. It was a relatively small building compared to the academy's other facilities, located near mock city A and B where the field exams would be taking place.

The three of them exited the SUV and entered the building, showing their ID's to security, confirming to be recommended students. Walking through the halls they saw various supplies and equipment in each of the rooms, some had traffic cones and police tape, others had civilian outfits and villain costumes for role-playing, and more... The trio walked up a couple of stairs and down the hallway of the top floor, the entrance to the surveillance room a couple doors down to the left. 

"This is going to be great; I wonder how my potential classmates will-OW!" As Twilight approached the female bathroom someone exited the facility and bumped into Twilight, knocking her onto the ground.

"Oh crap! I'm so sorry are you okay?" A girl asked, lending a hand to Twilight. 

"I'm fine. Yeesh, this is the second time falling on my back today." Twilight smiled. Suddenly Twilight felt a strange sense of familiarity towards the girl in front of her. She had orange skin, a leather jacket, and red hair with yellow streaks.

"Sorry about that., My minds been all over the place today." The girl said, smiling. 

"Hey... do I know you from somewhere?" Twilight asked, the question making the girl's eyes widen in panic and cringe. 

"Oh me! Nope, you probably have me confused with-"

"Sunset Shimmer..." Sandalwood interrupted the newcomer, his face filled with a mix of disappointment and anger.

"Sandalwood!" Sunset said, surprised to meet an old acquaintance and remorse filling her heart.

"Looks like the leaks were true." Bonbon said, and it was at that moment Twilight recognized who Sunset was.

The villain that attacked the Friendship Games.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun facts:
> 
> * The placement of the cutie marks are a reference to the star shaped birthmarks of the Joestar bloodline in Jojo's Bizarre Adventure  
.  
*The Architecture and make up of dorms are meant to be similar to that of the U.A dorms in MHA, with the addition of Flora and change of color patterns. Also I based the midnight blue to be representative of Luna while the white and gold are representative of Celestia.
> 
> *Also I've dropped a few hints at what quirks some of these characters might have, can you guess what powers they have?


	3. Meeting New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rainbow Dash is more than ready to take on C.H.A, but Fluttershy may need a push or two.

"Wooo! Here we are! C.H.A won't know what hit'em!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, pointing towards the the tall white buildings of C.H.A. "This place isn't ready for our awesomeness! Right Fluttershy!?" Rainbow Dash looked to her right, only to see that Fluttershy was no longer next to her.

"Fluttershy...?" Rainbow dash looked around the area, all she saw were finely cut bushes, walkway lamps, and the questionable looks from people whom reacted to her earlier outburst. Rainbow Dash's search quickly ended when she noticed trembling pink locks hiding behind an Alicorn statue. Rainbow Dash sped towards Fluttershy, unintentionally startling her. 

"EEP!"

"Common Fluttershy! How are we going to be awesome heroes if you keep hiding?" Rainbow Dash asked, worried over her friends’ shyness. 

"I-I'm sorry it's just that you yell, and then everyone st-tarts staring..." Fluttershy said.

Rainbow Dash looked confuse for a second before looking around, finally noticing the various pairs of eyes glaring at her. "Oh...", Rainbow dash chuckled, Helping Fluttershy up on her feet. "Sorry Fluttershy. It's just you know, we're gonna be heroes and all. We should be pumped up!" Rainbow Dash said, clenching her fist in determination.

"Well, you'll definitely be a hero..." Fluttershy said, rubbing her arm and keeping her eyes locked on the brick road. A blue arm wrapped around her shoulder, Fluttershy looking up to meet her best friend's gaze. 

"Don't be like that Fluttershy, we'll both come out of this as the most awesome heroes the world has ever seen!" Raibow Dash again clenched her fist, raising it as if she were ready to punch the sky.

"The both of us?" Fluttershy asked with a glimmer in her eyes. 

"The both of us." Rainbow dash said, grabbing Fluttershy's arm and forcing her hand into a fist, raising it to the sky just like Rainbow Dash had done before. Arm's flexed and determined, the two of them marched towards the auditorium with fists held high, prepared for the grueling task ahead on the path of heroism. Only for both of them to trip over themselves on the first step, expressions maintained, and fist still raised as they made a one-way road to falling face first on hard brick. 

_"Or we'll both die instead”,_ Fluttershy thought as she and Rainbow Dash were in the process of careening down like wooden planks. Suddenly instead of face planting with bloodied noses, the girls found themselves stopped mid fall, landing against a strangle crystalline surface that gave the ground a whitish-bluish tint. 

"Oh my, you two almost took a disastrous fall!" Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy stood up from the crystalline surface to see it was some for of translucent gemstone. The two girls turned to the girl who had saved them, a gorgeous beauty with white skin and purple hair. "I hope my diamond shield broke your fall."

"Yeah, kinda?" Rainbow Dash said, despite the generous save her face still hurt from falling on what definitely felt like hard diamond. 

"Thank you," Fluttershy said with a shy smile, glad that her confidence wasn't completely dashed against the ground.

"Oh, it was no problem darling! I couldn't let such pretty faces and outfits get all filthy!" She said, strutting forward and extending her arm for a shake of hands. Rainbow Dash was the first to return the gesture, her grip was firm and shake a tad faster than one would expect. 

"The name's Rainbow Dash! And this here is Fluttershy!" Rainbow Dash said, she almost thought Fluttershy disappeared again before feeling the pressure of her timid body hiding behind her back. Rainbow Dash side stepped, forcing Fluttershy to be seen by their new friend.

"H-hello..." Fluttershy reluctantly stepped forward and extended her hand, soft palms giving a loose grip, and submitting to the purple haired girl's more confidant and assured shake. 

"You may call me Rarity; it is a delight to be acquainted with you both." Rarity introduced herself, whipping her hair out of her eyes as the three of them began to walk towards the auditorium. "So, which exams will the two of you be taking?"

"The hero exams of course!" Rainbow dash said, confidence oozing out of her. “You’re looking at the future top heroes of the world!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, causing Fluttershy to blush and hide behind her again. 

"Top heroes you say? Well you certainly have the drive." Rarity said as she began to walk in front of the two girls, scrutinizing their features. "And I must say you darlings have the looks for the part. The hair, muscle definition, attractive curves, and after I'm done with you, you'll have the costumes that will make every other hero envious." Rarity said as she made a camera hand gesture, Fluttershy blushing from Rarities praises and the thought of being put under so much attention. 

"I could see it now! A gorgeous green mask, cute boots, maybe expose the midriff a tad? Oh! you two will be the talk of the Academy!" Rarity said, her eyes glittering and imagination running wild. 

"You seem to know a lot about costumes, you taking the support exam?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Actually, I'm already part of the support course." Rarity answered surprising the girls. 

"You're already attending C.H.A?" Fluttershy asked, Rarity humming in confirmation.

"Indeed. This will be my sophomore year in the Support course, but I've decided to expand my horizons and double major in the hero course." Rarity explained with dramatic flair.

"Awesome! Hey, does that mean you might be making cool costumes for us?" Rainbow Dash asked, even without having seen any examples of Rarity's work Rainbow Dash could tell just by her confidant attitude that she had what it took to make something truly spectacular.

"Darling! If you two pass the exams I'll be sure to make reservations, or there will be hell to pay!" Rarity said, making her declaration once they arrived at the entrance to the auditorium building. "Oh! We have arrived!" Rarity said, but before they entered Rarity couldn't help but chuckle when she noticed something about Rainbow Dash. "Rainbow Dash, dear, before we enter..."

"What is it?" Rainbow Dash asked, assuming that she was probably going to be given some form of advice from her new friend.

"Your wings, they seem quite... excited." Rarity said, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy turned, not noticing before that Rainbow Dash's wings were spread out and stiff. 

"Crap, sorry. Thanks for letting me know." Rainbow Dash said as she closed her wings, not noticing Fluttershy blushing. 

"Oh no need to apologize, it's only natural to take a few quick peaks." Rarity said. As they walked through C.H.A Rarity noticed Rainbow Dash's eyes wandering to admire her figure, an expected occurrence that Rarity had long learned to detect even at its most subtle. 

"Quick peaks at what?" Rainbow Dash asked with a confused mien.

"Oh, you know..." Rarity said with a seductive wink, only for Rainbow Dash to look even more confused.

"...I really don't know."

"N-never mind. It was nothing." Rarity said with a smile, internally surprised by Rainbow Dashes density. At first Rarity thought Rainbow Dash was feigning ignorance, but upon closer inspection was surprised to see Rainbow Dash had no idea what she was insinuating. The three of them entered the auditorium, getting a perfect view of the stage from one of the middle rows. Rainbow Dash sat directly in the middle while Rarity and Fluttershy sat on either side.

"I wonder which hero will be giving the briefing?" Fluttershy asked, having seated next to Rainbow Dash's left. Rarity's eyes brightened, knowing exactly who it was.

"Well if I recall the hero exam briefings should be briefed by-" Rarity was interrupted when the auditorium lights shut off, spotlights on the stage shown onto a man in the middle of the stage. The man had orange hair and scaled purple skin and a smile that exposed sharply pointed teeth. He wore a glamorous purple palace suit with orange accents, the suit looking as if it were showered in purple glitter. White frills protruded at the end of the pants and arm sleeves, and three small white gemstones pinned on both sides of the collar. Despite the glamorous, blinding hero costume, the most iconic and alluring part about him was his immaculate orange mustache, or "moostosh" as he pronounces it. 

"Helloooo all you wonderful future heroes! My name is Steven Magnet! However, I am sure many of you know me as... the Moostachio!" Steven Magnet introduced himself with the upmost theatrical flair, applause filling the stage. "Thank you! Thank you! I'm quite fla-Woah!" A big boom came off and silenced the crowd, followed by confetti showering over Steven. 

"Woooh! Encore! Encore!" A pink skinned girl was bouncing up and down in the front row, straddling on a light blue cannon. 

"My my I'm really flattered now!" Steven magnet said as he brushed off the confetti off his outfit, blush rising in his cheeks as he hadn't expected his applause to warrant confetti weaponry. "I appreciate the love; however, we will have to confiscate all non-essential support items until after the exam." 

"Awwww...." The pink haired girl's hair deflated before a gray skinned girl softly pulled her back in her seat.

"So who's Mr.Mustache over hear?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"You haven't heard of Moostachio! Why he is one of the most prominent Model Heroes of the decade! Have you not seen him on T.V? Social Media? Billboards?" Rarity explained.

"Oh, yeeeeaaaahhh, he's the dude in all the Vegan Queen commercials." Rainbow Dash said, remembering FlutterShy's favorite restaurant.

"My favorite is the one where all the cute litter critters snuggle in his mustache." Fluttershy giggled, reminiscing on how adorable all the rabbits, lambs, and other small animals looked inside such fluffy looking facial hair.

Rainbow Dash began to tune out Steven Magnet's overview of the field exam, looking around the auditorium for a familiar face. "Where is she?"

"Wow... They s-sure made these robots... T-T-Terrifying..." Fluttershy said, trembling in her seat. Rainbow Dash looked back towards Steven Magnet, behind him a screen showing different robots acting as faux villains with varying point values for when they are destroyed. 

"Don't worry FlutterShy, you could take these things down no problem." Rainbow Dash assured, right on cure an illustration depicting an even larger robot appeared on the screen, making Fluttershy yelp, curl up and hide behind her own hair and hands.

"Well I mean, it's not THAT big." Rainbow Dash said, failing to calm Fluttershy. The robot seemed extremely massive, but had 0 points in value, so it was best to steer clear from them.

"Pleaseputmeinthespecializedexampleaseputmeinthespecializedexampleaseputmeinthespecializedexampleaseputmeinthespecializedexam" FlutterShy begged, believing her quirk wouldn't be enough for the field exam.

"No need to panic darling, from what I've heard this isn't nearly as bad as it looks." Rarity said, Fluttershy letting one of her eyes free to look at Rarity. 

"Really?" Fluttershy asked, regaining at least some hope.

"Of course, darling." Rarity said, hoping to ease Fluttershy's nerves. The lights in the auditorium were turned back on, signaling the end of the briefing. _"It might be worse..."_

* * *

"Where is she?" Rainbow Dash asked herself as she flew in the air, scanning the crowds of people entering parked buses they would use to travel to their assigned mock cities. Rainbow Dash's face lit up when she noticed a yellow beak and brown wings protruding from a hooded figure. Before the figure could enter the bus, Rainbow Dash dashed through the crowd, the hooded figure's hood being blown back when Rainbow Dash skidded to a halt, revealing a surprised eagle's head. 

"Gilda! I've been looking everywhere for you!" Rainbow Dash said, filled with excitement. 

"Daaaash! H-How's it going!?" Gilda said, Rainbow dash oblivious to her off tone. 

"Never been better! We're going to crush this exam no problem!" 

"Yeah...we sure are..." Gilda said with a strained smile, glancing behind her and making tiny shifts towards the bus's entrance.

"Is something wrong Gilda?" Rainbow Dash asked, Gilda seemed chill as usually, but something felt off about her expression. 

"Oh, nothing. Just excited to destroy some scrap metal. Oh, no would you look at that!" Gilda said, pointing to a card on Rainbow Dash's lanyard that had bold capital A. "You're going to mock city A while I'm going to city B! Looks like we won't be able to race to the exams this time!" Gilda said, one foot easing on the bus steps.

"Crap your right. Hey, before we go let's do the Junior Spee-” In a literal blink of an eye Gilda had already entered the bus, the vehicle closing its doors and heading off to mock city B. "Or we could just catch up later..."

"Hey kid! You gonna get in the bus or what!?" A bus driver yelled; all the other buses had already taken off. 

"Nah! I'll meet you there!" Rainbow Dash smirked as she sped off, aiming to be the first to arrive at the mock city gates.

* * *

"Who's ready for bus ride to the hero exam celebratory cupcakes!!!" A pink haired girl said, bouncing around the school bus and offering everyone freshly baked cup cakes with frosting decorated to look like the buses and the mock cities. Students were surprised when the excited girl would pop out of impossible places like from under their seats or hanging from the ceiling. It was much more jarring for those who noticed the cutie mark displaying exploding glitter that her glitter plastered tank top exposed, figuring out this quick pace and agility had nothing to do with her quirk.

In the seat nearest to the door was an orange skinned girl wearing blue sweatpants, a cowgirl hat, and a plain white tank top, exposing her cutie mark displaying a massive boot kicking a thick apple tree in half. The girl was sleeping with her hat covering her eyes, her slumber soon to be disturbed.

"Want one Applejack!" The pink haired girl asked, startling Applejack when she suddenly popped up from under the seat when she should have been in the back of the bus. 

"Sure thing Pinkie, but don't you think it's a little early to be celebrating?" Applejack asked as she took a cupcake.

"Too early!? It's never too early for a celebration!" Pinkie Pie said. She reached her hand out to grab her party canon but was disappointed to only pull on air. Pinkie Pie slouched back on her seat, regretting the fact she hadn't brought her other two party canons. 

"Man, these tastes delicious!" Pinkie Pie looked towards the seat to her right, seeing a small purple dragon savoring the taste of a delicious chocolate cupcake. 

"Thanks! Want another one?" Pinkie pie asked, giving Spike another cupcake which he gobbled up completely. 

"Deeeeelish! You wouldn't mind sharing the recipe, would you?" Spike asked as he savored the flavorful frosting. 

"No can do, it's a Pie family secret." Pinkie Pie said with an exaggerated wink before leaning in closer and whispering to spike. "It's actually not a secret, I just always wanted to say that." She said, making them both chuckle.

After eating more cupcakes and enjoying friendly conversation the bus soon arrived and parked at the massive iron gates of mock city A. "Sweet, we're finally here." Applejack said, she, Pinkie and Spike being the first ones to begin exiting the bus. Applejack was the first to walk out of the bus, the first to set foot before mock city grounds. However, as her foot gently descended from the last step, before it could even touch the ground a rainbow blur almost hist Applejack, the force making her spin uncontrollably and almost lose her hat.

"Woah! Applejack are you okay!?" Spike asked, having overheard her name earlier on the bus. He and Pinkie helped Applejack stop spinning, though she still suffered from the dizziness and nausea. 

"I'm good... Just need to keep it in." Applejack answered, subduing the green hue rising in her cheeks. 

"Awesome! First one here!" Rainbow Dash said, proud of outrunning all the buses that had long left the main campus. "Holy crap! This place is bigger in person!"

"Ooooo-ooo! Do me next! Me next!" Pinkie Pie urged, waving her arms frantically to get Rainbow Dash's attention.

Applejack marched forward towards Rainbow Dash, brows furrowed as she fixed her hat. "Hey! What in tarnation was that!" Applejack asked, standing in front of Rainbow Dash.

"That was me beating all of you here." Rainbow Dash answered, not realizing yet that she almost ran over Applejack. She took off her blue sweater and tied it around her waist, her shirts design of a rainbow-colored lightning bolt being the same as her cutie mark.

"You almost turned me into apple cider!" Applejack said.

"I noticed you exiting the bus a mile away, you were fine." Rainbow Dash said, knowing herself enough to not endanger the lives of others.

Applejack would've pressed on, but quickly figured that Rainbow Dash was telling the truth and not just being arrogant. However, Applejack wasn't going to let herself lose this exchange. "Well either way, I got here first." 

"What!? No way! I was here a split second before you!" Rainbow Dash countered, easing a bit closer to Applejack's personal space.

"Well the bus had gotten here a minute before you did, so I say ALL of us beat you here."

"That doesn't count! None of you touched the ground before I got here!" With each counter point both girls got closer and closer into each other's personal space, up until their foreheads pressed together.

"So how long do you think they'll keep this up?" Spike asked as he felt the competitive tension thickening between the two.

"If the colorful one is just as stubborn as Applejack I'd saaaaayyy.... For the rest of their lives!" Pinkie Pie answered with a wide smile. Soon after another bus had arrived, waves of more people exited the bus, all except for two. One of them was Fluttershy, whom was wearing a pink workout jacket with a white undershirt and gray sweatpants. The other was Rarity, whom was wearing a cyan workout shirt with a set of violet workout pants, the whole ensemble made of soft material yet also tight around her curves. Without even trying she was already wooing over the surrounding men and woman, which she was sure to take advantage of in the exams.

"Nonononono! I can't do this! There must be some mistake!" Fluttershy said, holding on the the bus door as Rarity hugged her waist, trying to pull the scared girl from it. 

"Darling calm down! I'm sure if you were put into the field exam that means your quirk is more than capable for disposing machines," Rarity said. Rarity had tried everything from inspirational speeches to compliments, and despite being sure that Fluttershy wasn't attracted to woman Rarity even tried to use her charm. 

Rarity was running out of options but luckily the solution to her problem came in the form of Pinkie Pie popping in out of nowhere. "Hello!" Pinkie Pie said, startling both Fluttershy and Rarity. The former lost her grip and fell to the ground, allowing the annoyed bus driver to close the door and speed off. For a few moments Fluttershy's jacket slid down her arms, exposing the markings of cute caricatures of tiny animals that was her cutie mark.

"Hey, Isn't that the chick who was hiding behind the statue earlier?" A girl with a drill for a head said.

"Yeah, she almost took a nosedive to the pavement too." A man said with pulsating spiked hair.

"What even is that cutie mark?" Another woman said, the mention of the cutie mark making Fluttershy quickly fix and zip up her jacket.

"Well I guess that's just one less competitor in the end." 

_"Looks like everyone is already considering themselves lucky. At least I'm useful for something I guess." _

"Hey now! What are you all standing around looking pretty for!" Everyone looked up to see Steven Magnet on the cement wall connected to the iron gate. His mustache had extended and grew to look like an arm swinging in circles to pump up the atmosphere. "There are no countdowns in real skirmishes! You just gotta jump in and let your pure hearts run wild!" Steven said as the iron gates opened.

Fluttershy looked to the side and saw that Pinkie and Rarity have vanished from thin air. Looking forward she panicked at the site of everyone gunning for the entrance. _"I-I'm already behind!!!" _Fluttershy frantically sprinted to catch up with everyone, but as soon as she found herself in between the open gates she gradually slowed down, until she just stood there.

"Actually... Maybe I shouldn't do this... They're right..." Fluttershy said, looking down at a trail of ants, thankful that none of them were stomped on by the stampede of potential heroes. "You're all so hard working, I shouldn't get in your way." Fluttershy said. She turned around expecting to walk home, expecting to cry in the arms of her parents who would still be proud of her despite her cowardice. Instead, she came to face length against Rainbow hair and blue skin.

"RAINBOW DASH!?" Fluttershy yelped, wondering why Rainbow Dash was standing before her.

"I'm not gonna let you give up that easy!" Rainbow Dash said, turning Fluttershy around and grasping her shoulders with a strong grip. Rainbow Dash sped forward, pushing the now stiff Fluttershy pass their competitors, the soles of pink shoes grinding against asphalt. Rainbow Dash stopped in the middle of the mock city where many faux villains roamed, either being destroyed or causing havoc. 

"Now if you excuse me, I'm gonna go rack up more points than that cowgirl." Rainbow Dash said as she sped off, leaving Fluttershy in the middle of a war zone.

"WHAAAAAT!!??"


	4. Entrance Exam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The entrance exam has commenced! It's every man and woman for themselves, but does it have to be that way?

"What do I do!? Where do I go!?" Fluttershy asked herself, all around her robot's roamed around shooting out electricity or trying to immobilize people with their pincers. 

"FIFTY POINTS! YEEEEEAAAAHHHH!!!" Behind Fluttershy a massive white skinned man punched through a robot twice his size with his bare fist. His intimidating stature and ludicrous muscle mass sending fear into Fluttershy's body.

"Twenty-eight points!" Rarity said after shooting out a diamond shield in a horizontal position to pierce another robot.

Fluttershy was left stunned and frozen in place. Even with the head start given by Rainbow Dash, everyone else caught up so quickly, neutralizing every faux villain in site. 

"Darling lookout!" In her shock Fluttershy didn't notice one of the faux villains lunging towards herself. Luckily Rarity summoned a shield and sent it to protect Fluttershy just in time. Fluttershy turned, face to face with an automated machine mindlessly trying to claw through the diamond shield.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!! I CAN'T DO THIS!!" Fluttershy screamed, running as far as she possibly could from the scene. 

"Fluttershy wait!" Rarity said, dropping the shield and preparing to properly destroy the robot with two more diamonds, but before she could the faux villain suddenly stopped moving, it's glowing red oculars losing it's lights. "What? Why did it..." Rarity's question would soon be answered when swarms of ants and other insects crawled from out of the faux villain, leaving it nothing more than a husk of a machine.

"The hell!?" A man said nearby as some smaller robots he had planned to destroy suddenly had bugs not just crawling out, but also piercing through the metal armor from the inside out. "How can insects do this!?"

At first Rarity was disgusted by all the gross, swarming insects. She hoped that none of them would crawl on her or ruin her fabulous workout outfit, but then Rarity smiled as she noticed the trail of bugs were marching towards the direction Fluttershy had ran.

Once the sound of more robots and explosions boomed around her, Rarity realized the number of faux villains were beginning to thin out. Quickly scanning the area Rarity saw the road to her right had many low value villains but less competitors occupying the street. As Rarity dashed through the street she noticed that there were still a decent amount of men and woman making quick work of the bots, and if she didn't act fast she would lose out on essential points.

"YooHoo!" Rarity cooed, successfully garnering the attention of most of the men and woman fighting the faux villains. Rarity pushed up her chest and glanced downward with a shy mien. "Oh! You're all making such splendid use of your quirks, and here I am with a measly 28 points!" Rarity said as she twirled some strands of hair with her finger, dramatizing a mix between timid and hopeless. "At this rate, I don't know how I'll achieve my dreams!" 

"Oh! Umm.... You can take mine!"

"Yeah I have a tone of points already!" 

"No problem!"

Many boys and girls were won over by Rarity's charm, faces flushed everyone was willing to let this gorgeous woman destroy a few small villains. Rarity strutted over to the middle of the road, making sure everyone remained head over heels until she stopped in front of one of the more valuable faux villains. Despite Rarity's captivation, the sounds of flames and sparks confirmed that not all had succumbed to her charm or were not in in her line of sight, meaning she would need to cease her opportunity now.

"Huh!? What's going on!?" A man said, after melting a trio of faux villains with his fire breath he noticed that many of his opponents were standing still. The man in question was a dragon mutant, tall and skinny, yet well-toned. He had an orange Mohawk and sharp teeth, his eyes were red with yellow sclera and he wore nothing but jean shorts. 

The man's question was soon answered when he noticed Rarity, and how everyone seemed to be aroused by her presence. _"Is this a joke? C'mon this is every man for himself! No time to be letting some bimbo get in the way!"_ The man thought as he spread his wings and took flight, surveying all the untouched faux villains. _"Well if these idiots are gonna leave this scrap on a silver platter, I guess good’ol Garble doesn't mind swooping in," _He thought as the burning touch of flames swelled in his lungs, preparing to lay waste to the streets. However, just as he was about to let his flames run wild, he was cut off by a large diamond shield cutting him off and tearing the faux villain in half, his flames raging to the skies from the shock. 

"The hell!?" Once the flames had calmed Garble quickly surveyed the streets, astonished by all the faux villains pierced by diamond shields smaller than the one used on the bigger faux villain. 

"What just happened?"

"D-did we just get played?"

Everyone was surprised by how quickly Rarity managed to create all those shields, none of the competitors expecting to let Rarity take so many points. Rarity stood hands extended, the sudden barrage of shields putting a strain on her arms. Rarity quickly corrected her posture, putting on hand on her hips and ignoring the sweat she was breaking. 

"I must thank you all for your generosity, and don't worry I-" Before Rarity could finish a stream of flames scorched the asphalt a few feet next to her. Soon after the initial surprise a red scaled man landed before her.

"YOU BITCH!!!" Garble said as he grabbed Rarity by the shirt. "You just stole our points! MY points!" He said again, soon followed by being punched in the cheek by Rarity. "Ow!"

"Claws off! Did your mother ever teach you how to treat a lady?" Rarity asked, miffed by Garble's rudeness.

"Lady!? Try a bimbo who just cheated all of us out of our points!!!" Garble said, some of the crowd backing him up. "How about we teach this cheat a lesson!?" Garble said, cracking his knuckles.

_"Marvelous, now the faux villains aren't the only things I have to worry about." _Rarity thought as she prepared another shield.

* * *

"One! Two!" Pinkie counted as she hopped from robot to robot carelessly, making sure her palms met each one. "THREE THOUSAND POINTS!!!" Pinkie exclaimed after hopping off a trio of flying robots and making a detonation motion with her hand, making all the robots explode into pink flaming oblivion behind her. 

"I don't think that's how the points are counted Pinkie..." Spike said, having already taken care of his own batch of robots.

"How many points do you have spike? One hundred and twenty-six? One million five hundred and sixty-three? QUINDRUPLETILLION!!!" Pinkie pie said as she constantly appeared from either side of spike.

"Only twenty-eight, I'm gonna need more if I want to pass." Spike said, scanning the area for his next plan of attack.

"YOU BITCH!!!" Spike's attention turned to the direction of a most vulgar yell a couple alleyways down, faintly in the distance he could hear what seemed to be infighting between competitors. 

"Wow, hope he doesn't kiss his mother with that mouth." Pinkie Pie said.

Despite his need for points, something deep inside was telling Spike to investigate the commotion. Surrendering to his instincts Spike prepared to run, but quickly came to a halt when he realized his small legs wouldn't carry him that far. "Hey Pinkie? Could you lend a hand? I can't exactly get their fa-" 

"SURE THING!!!" Pinkie said, interrupting Spike as she grabbed his head like a baseball. "I don't have a party canon with me, but I've got the next best thing!" 

Fear filled spike as Pinkie Pie prepared to throw him across the street. "Pinkie! This isn't what I me-"

"Don't worry! I'll be sure to save you some robots!" Pinkie said as she spun her arm, until finally she threw spike. As soon as Spike left Pinkie's fingertips, Pinkie Pie used her quirk to ignite the air and send Spike flying.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!" Spike screamed for his life as he was thrown down the alleyways, luckily his scales helped break his fall as he bounced and skidded towards the end of the last alleyway near the commotion. 

"Ow..." Spike's face flushed green before barfing out a burst of green flame. "Well there goes my lunch." Spike took a moment to re-orientate himself and focus on what he set himself out to do. 

"Calm yourself! If you could just let me explain!" Spike peeked around the corner of the alleyway, bearing witness to Garble having planted himself on top of Rarity's Diamond shield, his sharp legs helping him hold on to the edges of the shield and his claws striking said shield. Rarity stood her ground, breaking a sweat as she maintained her shield under Garble's rampage. 

"I've already seen enough! Now how about you give up and let me knock your lights out!!!" Garble exclaimed before breathing a large stream of fire, Rarity suffered exhaustion from the heat but her shield stood strong. 

"I don't have time for this, c'mon let's find some faux villains in that building over there." A buff man said to 3 of his colleagues. Some of the competitors decided to keep moving and not waste time, while the rest felt too attached to the points, they lost out on to leave.

"Hey man, isn't this a bit much?" A man with bear claws asked, hesitant to move any closer to Garble.

"Shut up! I'm gonna make this bitch pay for my points!!" Garble exclaimed as he performed another barrage of punches and scratches against the shield.

"Get away from her!" Garble turned his head to the side, surprised to see a tiny purple dragon running towards him with eyes furrowed with purpose.

"Huh!? This isn't any of your business pipsq-" Before he could finish, the diamond shield ceased to exist. As he descended his nose had landed on the soft yet damaging knuckles of Rarity's fist, sending him on his back. 

"Are you okay?" Spike asked as he stopped next to Rarity, scanning for any injuries. 

"Aside from almost being assaulted by that vulgar individual, I'm quite fine, thank you." Rarity said with a thankful smile from her new companion.

"Don't thank me yet." Spike said as Garble sat up.

"My nose!" Garble said as he got back up, blood dripping from his nostrils and puffs of smoke flowing out of his furious breaths. "You'll fucking pay for that!" Garble yelled, flying towards Rarity. He wound up his arm for a devastating slash, and Rarity to summon yet another shield. However, instead of another exchange Garble found himself in shock when Rarity was burned to nothing by green flames, his claw slashing at nothing but smoke before skidding on asphalt. 

"What the hell!?" Garble said, seeing the embers of green flames dissipate in Spike's mouth. 

* * *

Rarity was ready to fend off Garble once again, especially with what seemed like a kid right next to her. But instead of seeing claws scrape against diamond Rarity saw nothing but green flames, flames that covered her entire body but didn't burn, instead she was embraced by a surprisingly soothing warmth. Where she had just been in the middle of the street Rarity found herself in an alleyway after the flames and smoke had dissipated.

"My word! What was that?" Rarity asked herself, her question answered when screams of terror were heard beyond the alley's corner.

"Oh my god!"

"Is she dead!?"

"There's nothing left!!!" 

Rarity peaked around the corner, catching the sight of everyone freaking out over Spike and the green flames dissipating. 

"Calm down everyone! She isn't dead, I just used my quirk to transport her somewhere safe." Spike said, though a few people still weren't sure if he was telling the truth or not. "So now that we have some breathing room, can anyone tell me what everyone's so worked up about?"

"It was that chick! That succubus charmed us out of our points!" A man said, horns on his head getting longer.

"Yeah! She had us all staring at her butt while she destroyed our bots!" A woman said as spikes raged from her palms. Everyone proceeded to voice their grievances, Spike taking this time to inspect the faux villains whom were pierced by the diamond shields. 

Spike let out a disappointed sigh as the grievances grew louder, everyone's rage quickly dying when Spike spewed out a massive stream of fire into the air, once again gaining everyone's attention.

"Okay! Okay! Everyone just listen for a second! I get that you are all angry, you feel cheated, and getting into C.H.A is a big deal for all of us. But if I'm being honest, this on you guys." Spike said, earning more grievances and backlash from those around him.

"No fair! Those points were ours!"

"Yeah! I'll file a complaint for this!"

"The school better give us compensation after the exam!"

Spike was taken aback by what everyone was saying, how trivial this whole situation truly was. "DO YOU GUYS THINK THIS IS A GAME!!?" Spike exclaimed with another geyser of green flame, once again silencing everyone. "We are taking these exams to attend one of the most prestigious hero academies in the country! We are expected to become the best of the best, and all you guys care about is a girl supposedly "stealing" your points!?" Spike said, everyone looking at each other, thinking about what was said.

"But these are just robots, with points and stuff!" A woman with curly hair said.

"And that is why all of you will fail! You're treating this like a game, only caring about the points and not caring for what these faux villains represent! Imagine that all these robots rolling around were real villains, with civilians panicking at every corner! Are you telling me that you would let yourself get distracted by a gorgeous woman or start a fight with another hero for taking down a villain you were fighting instead of prioritizing the public's wellbeing!?" Spike answered, having put everyone in their place.

"So what!?" Everyone's attention turned to Garble, who's rage hadn't faltered. "I don't know about these horny idiots! But I'm not gonna let some broad one-up be! Now tell me where the hell she is tiny!" Garble charged once again, closing in on Spike only to dive headfirst into his green flames, transforming into sparkling smoke traveling near the diamond pierced faux villains.

Spike breathed heavily, flames dying in his mouth. "Now if you excuse me, I've already wasted enough time here. Oh, and I'd recommend you all take a closer look at the faux villains." Spike said as Garble materialized on top of a faux villain. Spike took his leave, running towards the alleyway he had entered before.

"Closer look at the robots? What does he-ack!" One of the faux villains suddenly grabbed a man's hair, pulling on him before its arm was ripped off by said man's hair sharpening into blades. 

"Huh! The villains are still functioning!" A woman as wheels of one of the robot's turned stubbornly. 

Everyone began to lay waste to the machines, eager to dispose of them and rack up points. 

_"Great, looks like we'll have to settle the score later." _Garble thought, as his flames scorched the faux villains. 

Spike turned the corner and entered the alleyway that he came from, surprised to see Rarity leaning against the wall. "You're still here?" Spike asked, knowing that time was of the essence.

"Well I couldn't just leave you alone with those savages." Rarity said, her heart having stopped throughout the whole encounter.

"Thanks, sorry for taking up your time." Spike smiled.

"Nonsense, I should be thanking you! I would have been mauled and burnt to a crisp!" Rarity exclaimed; her face morphed into horror once she looked down her chest. Her workout shirt had been partially torn where Garble had initially grabbed her, her cleavage and some of her bra being exposed. "AH! And he ruined my workout shirt! It took me weeks to design this!"

"Yikes, yeah that's a big tear, you have a tailor to patch that up?" Spike asked, the two of them starting to walk down the alleyway.

"Actually, I made this myself. It will take some time to patch up, still doesn't make me any less furious for someone to just ruin my hard work." Rarity answered, mentally noting the slight irony in that last statement.

"Well look at the bright side, now it'll be easier to charm more people." Spike said, earning a giggle from Rarity.

"Yes, I suppose so, in fact you just gave me an idea on how to re-sow this." Rarity said, her creative mind beginning to brainstorm on how to alter the shirt's design. However, her train of thought was immediately broken when Spike began to cough, tiny burst of flames shooting out of his mouth.

"Are you alright!?" Rarity asked, bending down to check up on Spike. 

"I'm fine. When I overuse my quirk, I need to take a few breaths, running around the city hasn't helped much either." Spike said, as Rarity made note of his stature and small size.

"How... How many points do you have?" Rarity asked once Spike caught his breath.

" Twenty-eight. I'm not too sure if I'll be able to catch up, but there's always next year." Spike said, his positive attitude not yet faltering. Rarity felt like a thousand pounds was crushing her shoulders, her heart sinking into itself. _"My goodness... with those small legs it must have been impossible to confront any faux villains. And on top of that he wasted about 7 minutes confronting those ruffians, defending me..."_

"Get on." Rarity stated, face filled with determination as she got on her knees.

"What?" Spike asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Get on my shoulders. I'm going to make dam sure you past this exam if it's the last thing I do!" 

"Really!? Thanks!" Spike said as he climbed up on Rarity's shoulder. "Hey, before we head out, what's your name?" Spike asked as Rarity stood up, preparing to run a lengthy sprint.

"Oh! Where are my manners? My name is Rarity, and you are?"

"The name's Spike, at your service!" Spike smiled with a salute.

"Spike? That's a cute name."

* * *

"One hundred and twenty"

"One hundred and twenty!

"One hundred and thirty-five!"

"One hundred and thirty-five!"

Applejack and Rainbow Dash were dismantling, destroying, and smashing faux villains left and right, racking up the highest points in mock city A. 

"One hundred and forty!!!" Both girl's exclaimed, both round housing the same box shaped robot.

"Gotta admit! Your bite is just as fierce as your bark!" Applejack said, wiping away some sweat.

"You're not bad yourself!" Rainbow Dash said as she stretched out her wings. "Hey, are you okay?" She asked, noticing Applejack wincing, her legs baring some black and blue. 

"I'm fine! Just a little sore is all!" Applejack said as she massaged her legs. 

"WWWEEEEEEEE!!!" The girls turned to the sound of glittered explosions in the distance, seeing an excitable Pinkie Pie using the blast to bounce from robot to robot. Pinkie Pie used one last explosion to launch herself a great distance, landing on her feet and skidding to a halt in front of the girls. "Hi Applejack!" Pinkie yelled.

"Hey Pinkie, how're you holding up?" Applejack asked, Rainbow Dash and her sitting on the box shaped robot they destroyed.

"I'm doing great! I think I'm lose to getting Quindrupletillion!" Pinkie Pie said as she spread her arms.

"I'm pretty sure that's not a number." Applejack replied.

"How would you know?" Pinkie said, with an exaggerated pout. As Pinkie and Applejack conversed Rainbow Dash scanned the area. She didn't recall any mention of the faux villains being finite, but the numbers looked to be thinning out. Although she did spot a few down the street, being disposed of by a familiar face. 

"Is that Rarity?" Rainbow Dash asked herself. "And who's that small, purple guy on her shoulder?" Pinkie Pie snapped her head towards Rarity's direction, her face lighting up at the sight of a certain purple dragon.

"HEY! SPIKE! OVER HEEERRRE!!!" Pinkie called, Spike smiling as he and Rarity ran towards her. 

"Woo...! I must say today has been quite the workout!" Rarity breathed out as she approached the three girls, bending forward as she caught her breath. Behind her was sparkling green smoke traveling high in the sky, soon forming four faux villains smashing against the ground. 

"How many was that?" Rarity asked.

"71 points I think." Spike answered, needing to catch his breath from all the flames he had been spewing out.

"Watch out everyone! You only have 5 minutes left to gather all the points you can!" Steven magnet announced through the speakers.

"Dammit! We can do better!" Rarity said, finding herself unable to locate any other faux villains.

"You too look like you could use a breather, no use in tiring yourself out like an old race stallion." Apple jack said.

"I suppose your right, do any of you happen to have a bottle of water to share?" Rarity asked sitting up straight. Looking towards the destroyed robot that Applejack and Rainbow Dash sat on, noticing how Rainbow Dash's wings were stiff and Applejack's cheeks were as pink as Pinkie Pie's skin. Rarity followed their eyes, seeing that their eyes were captured by the cleavage beyond her torn shirt. 

"Hmph, looks like I'm not the only one dying of thirst." Rarity winked, making Applejack flush even more.

"Ah! Yeah, water!" Apple jack frantically dug her hands into her pockets, realizing that she had already finished her bottle about 5 minutes prior. Applejack turned to Rainbow Dash, who was still entranced by Rarity's beauty. Applejack elbowed Rainbow Dash's stomach, getting her attention. 

"Oh, yeah, I think I have some left." Rainbow Dash said, pulling out a small water bottle from her pocket and tossing it to Rarity. Rarity drank the hand sized bottle, but when the ground suddenly shook the bottle spilled on the ground.

"What the!? An earthquake!?" Rarity said, too surprised to be angered by her shirt getting wet.

"Is it someone's quirk?" Rainbow Dash asked, standing up and preparing for whatever may come.

"Can't be, it would have been used at the beginning of the exams." Applejack said, the pain in her legs gone as she stood up to fight.

"Ooooo! What's that?" Pinkie Pie asked, smiling gleefully at the massive green robot stomping through the streets. Buildings broke apart as its arms and shoulders pushed through stone and concrete, the utterly massive faux villain too wide for the streets to contain.

_"Holy crap! This is the zero-point villain!? It's huge!" _ Spike thought, having not expected something so massive to appear in an exam.

Crowds of competitors ran away from the massive machine, fearing for their lives as they passed the girls. _"Looks like there was a lot of people where the robot popped out of... ah crap..." _ Rainbow Dash took to the skies, scanning each individual person running from the robot. Rainbow Dash's eyes found Fluttershy running for her life, tears pouring from her eyes as she tried her best to catch up with everyone else. 

"Nononononono! They didn't say anything about us being in danger like this!!!" Fluttershy cried, momentarily forgetting the consent form she signed the day prior.

"FLUTTERSHY!!!" Rainbow Dash yelled; her eyes widened as a large block of concrete from one of the buildings broke off. Rainbow Dash sped forth as fast as she could, quickly grabbing fluttershy and skidding away from where the block of concrete crashed into the ground. 

"Rainbow Dash!" Fluttershy hugged Rainbow Dash tightly, feeling as though she hadn't seen her in ages. "Please get me out of here! I want to go home!"

"Don't worry Shy, the exam should be over in a few-"

"LOOK OUT!!!" Pinkie Pie yelled, her voice loud enough to be heard through the panicking crowd. Rainbow Dash turned her head back to see a large chunk of asphalt a mere foot away from toppling on Fluttershy and herself.

"Ah!" Fluttershy yelped as Rainbow Dash used her speed to quickly push her out of the way. Fluttershy fell on her back, leaning on her elbows to quickly observe what happened before her.

"Crap! My legs!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed; her legs trapped by the weight of solidified tar. _"Good thing I pushed Fluttershy away, if I had tried running with her, we both would have been crushed." _Rainbow Dash thought, as she now tried to figure out how to free herself.

"Rainbow Dash!" Fluttershy tried to pull the asphalt enough for Rainbow Dash to crawl out of, failing budge it even slightly. 

"What are you doing! Get out of here!" Rainbow Dash yelled, wanting her friend to get out of harm’s way. Suddenly a shadow cast over the girls, Fluttershy looked up, mortified to see a massive metal foot looming over them. "FLUTTERSHY! RUN!!!!" Rainbow Dash begged for Fluttershy to run, but she was frozen by sheer fear to even move a muscle.The metal foot descended upon them, about to smash them into a bloody pile. Staring in fear, Fluttershy's view of the metal sole was suddenly obscured by sparking smoke, and just as the girls were about to be squashed said smoke suddenly materializing into a diamond shield that stopped the foot's descent. 

"W-what...?" Fluttershy was shocked to see she was still alive, turning to the side to see whom her saviors were.

"Nice one Rarity!" Spike said, impressed by how capable the diamond shield was of handling the weight.

"That was too close for comfort!" Rarity said as she concentrated on the diamond shield. "Whatever you plan to do next make it quick! It's hard to keep this shield up at such a distance!" 

Applejack glanced at her own legs and then back up at the building sized behemoth before her, it was risky; but there weren't any better options. "Rarity! Reckon you could make a second shield, just a small enough to me to stand at an angle?"

"I'll try!" Rarity said, noticing that the shield sheltering Fluttershy was a bit bigger than it needed to be, so Rarity shortened the shield and turned her left arm toward Applejack, creating a small shield angled towards the zero-point villain.

Applejack hopped onto the shield, crouching and holding onto the edges. "Pinkie Pie!" Applejack called, Pinkie Pie immediately recognizing what Applejack was trying to do.

"This is gonna be fun!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed as she placed her hands hovering below the bottom of the shield, sticking her tongue out as she made sure to position them just right.

"Wait a minute... ARE YOU CRAZY!!!" Spike exclaimed. 

"Yep!" Pinkie Pie answered as she finished getting the position of her hands just right.

"I know it's dangerous, but we don't have many options right now." Applejack stated. "You'll just have to trust me."

"3...2...1... AND LIFT OFF!!!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed as her palm and fingers ignited the air, causing a glittering explosion that caused everyone's clothes and hair to recoil from the blast and sent the diamond shield platform flying towards the faux villain with Applejack riding it. Applejack flew to the skies as energy coursed through her legs, tearing off the legs of her sweatpants, revealing muscle defined legs. About three quarters to the faux villain's head the diamond shield had reached its apex, before it could descend Apple jack jumped off the diamond shield straight towards the villain. With a loud, intense battle-cry Applejack put her legs together and caved it's face in with a dropkick, the massive machine falling back as its head broke apart and wiring began to explode.

_"AWESOME!"_ Rainbow Dash thought as the machine falling back from a dropkick right above her,

_"I-I did it!" _ Applejack thought; however, her sense of victory was soon lost as she began to descend at a rapid pace, her broken and bruised legs flailing in the air. _"Shit! nonononono!" _

"Hang on Applejack!" Pinkie Pie yelled as she used her quirk to quickly propel herself forward, Spike riding on her back. "Can’t you turn into sparkly dust and fly!?" Pinkie asked, despite her strong blast made it hard to keep balance and the distance between her and Applejack was too great to catch up. 

"I can't use my quirk on myself, even if I could the smoke would be too slow!" Spike explained, and he couldn't use the same trick they used to get Applejack up there for similar reasons. Their best bet was for Pinkie to try and catch up, but after trying to put extra power in another blast she lost balance and began to roll on the ground.

_"Crap! C'mon AJ think! C.H.A must have faculty hidden 'round here right?" _Applejack though, but the closer she got to the ground the more she realized that C.H.A may have not expected such a risky maneuver from an exam taker. _"I guess this is how I die... Well, at least I'll see ma and pa soon." _ As soon as Applejack closed her eyes, believing these would be her final moments, she felt her descent gradually decrease. Opening her eyes Applejack was shocked to see a flock of pigeons grabbing her arms, legs, and clothing with their talons. As each pigeon held on tight they managed to slow her descent just before she could splat against the ground, she hovered for a brief moment before being dropped a couple inches from the ground. 

_"What the!? How did they...?" _Before Applejack could ponder what had happened, she turned to see how Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy were doing. Applejack was surprised once again as she saw the rubble was lifted off Rainbow Dash by the pigeons from before and what looked to be an entire hive of ants.

A loud siren noise was heard, followed by Steven Magnet getting ready to speak. "TIMES UP!!! Now if you all may, there will be a bus waiting for you at all exits. Please leave through the one closest to you, and we will return you all to the campus." Steven announced through the speakers.

"APPLEJACK!!!" Rainbow Dash yelled, as she was freed from the rubble. Rainbow Dash sped towards Applejack, sliding next to her and cradling her upper body. "Are you okay!?"

"Darling!" Rarity exclaimed as she caught up with Spike and Pinkie Pie. "Are you alri-" Before Rarity could finish, she froze at the sight of Applejack's damaged legs, so shocked by the broken bents of her legs and ludicrous bruises that she dramatically fainted, Pinkie Pie quick to catch her. 

"I think I'm gonna..." Spike spewed green flames into the air. 

"Everyone calm down. I know my legs are more bruised and bloodied than a beaten apple, but they've been though worst." Apple jack stated as she smiled through the pain.

"Excuse me, coming through. Okay everyone, please remain calm." A woman with white skin in a nurse’s uniform was walking through the rowdy crowd, informing everyone to calm down and give Applejack space. "Oh my, I don't think I've seen anyone damage themselves quite like this. But don't worry, this is nothing to panic over." She said with an innocent, motherly smile.

"What's your name?" The woman asked.

"Applejack."

"That's a splendid name, mine is Nurse Redheart. Now Applejack, I need you to do me a favor and hold still for just a moment." There was something about Redheart's demeanor that put everyone at ease, however that ease was immediately shattered when long needles protruded from above her knuckles. "Now this will just hurt a pinch!" Nurse Redheart stated, her innocent expression still present.

"Wait what!?" Applejack said as Redheart punched both of Applejack's legs, inserting her needle claws. Applejack wheezed in pain as a stinging liquid was injected into her legs.

"Hey!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, she was about to punch Redheart in the face, but stopped once she noticed that the black, blue, and red of Applejack's legs returned to its natural orange and broken bones healed. 

"Aaaaaand done! See, just a little pinch." Redheart stated, despite Applejack still feeling the sting of the needles in her legs. "Here's a treat for your cooperation!" Redheart smiled as she stood up and gave Applejack a lollipop. 

"Pinch my behind, that felt like a viper sting!" Applejack stated as Rainbow Dash helped her up. "But I gotta admit my legs feel good as new!" Apple jack exclaimed, as she clapped her legs together. "Thanks."

"I'm just doing my job, now that the exam is over I would like for everyone to return to return to the nearest exit just as Professor Moostachio instructed." Redheart stated before taking her leave. 

"Hey, Applejack. Now that we aren't almost getting crushed by a giant robot and we don't have to worry about your legs not working..." Rainbow Dash said as she firmly wrapped one arm around Applejack's shoulder. "THAT WAS AWESOME!!!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, surprising Applejack with the sudden switch from worried to amazed. "Holy crap we were about to be flattened like pancakes and you just jumped up and drop kicked a building sized robot IN THE FACE!!!" 

"Well shucks, what can I say?" Applejack said, tipping her hat down to hide her blush.

"Ahem!" Applejack and Rainbow Dash turned to Rarity, whom had recovered from her brief faint. "I believe we deserve some credit for our contributions."

"Oh, right, you guys saved our butts too." Rainbow Dash said with a nervous chuckle, remembering how Rarity shielded them.

"Speaking of, who's quirk was it that made those pigeons strong enough to save me from becoming a pile of apple sauce?" Applejack asked. Rainbow Dash turned to the side seeing Fluttershy check up on the pigeons and ants. Rainbow Dash quickly grabbed Fluttershy and quickly brought her back to Applejack in a rainbow flash.

"That would be thanks to Fluttershy here!" Rainbow Dash smiled.

"H-hi..." Fluttershy said, pushing up her shoulders and glancing to the ground.

"Fluttershy? Well my name's Applejack, thanks a bunch for saving my behind up there. You have quite the amazing quirk." Applejack said, her praises easing Fluttershy's nerves.

"Oh! That's very nice of your, but I'm not the one you should be thanking." Fluttershy said with a small smile, the pigeons from early gathering on her shoulders, head, and arms. 

"Well thanks to you birdies as well." Apple jack said, tipping her at off to them before they flew away. 

Everyone began to make their ways to the buses, soaking in the experience of the exam and wondering whether or not they passed. 

"Hey Rainbow Dash, we both got one hundred and forty points, right?" Applejack asked as Rainbow Dash and her walked side by side.

"Yeah, guess we'll need to think of something to break the tie." Rainbow Dash stated as she put her hand behind her head. 

"Actually, considering that I just saved you from certain death, I'd say that gives me bonus points." Applejack smirked.

"What!? No fair! What you did was awesome and all, but that thing was worth zero points!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

"Yeah, but you'd be saying the same thing if the roles were switched." Applejack said, once again sparking the competitive flames between them, and embracing every second of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quirk Descriptions :
> 
> *Twilight: Telekinesis: Twilight can use telekinesis to levitate and move anything, however she has a weight and number capacity per hand that varies between the two factors. Also whenever she levitates a person, they could still move their limbs and use their quirks, unless she focuses most of her telekinetic power on a single individual.
> 
> *Rainbow Dash: Rainbow Speed: Rainbow Dash's quirk makes her potentially one of the fastest speedsters around, leaving a rainbow trail behind her. She also has an increased spacial awareness, more so than most speedsters typically have and bares the common wing mutation, allowing her to fly.
> 
> *Fluttershy: Anivoice and boost: Has the ability to both communicate with animals and though communication and increase both their physical and unique attributes. However, she can't force any animals she communicates with to do her bidding.
> 
> *Pinkie Pie: Glitter Gambit: Everything she touches with her hands turns into a bomb that will explode in glittery pink fashion. She can also change the severity of her quirk for an object to disintegrate completely or to make an object implode, like throwing a nail to explode into iron shrapnel. (Fun fact: She can ignite the air to use her quirk in a similar fashion to Bakugo, however she doesn't have as much destructive power and doesn't have the utility of his nitroglycerin like sweat.) 
> 
> Rarity: Diamond Shield: She can summon/project a diamond shield to protect from devastating attacks. She can freely change it's size and positioning, however the bigger it is the harder to maintain at longer distances.
> 
> *Applejack: Leg Day: She can stock up power in her legs to perform devastating kicks, however if she stocks up too much power she can damage her own legs in the process. (Fun fact: Applejack's quirk can thought up as One for All, but limited to only the legs. While equestria girls had given apple jack all around super strength, I felt this was a fitting and more unique take on what kind of quirk AJ could have.)
> 
> *Nurse Redheart: She can summon needles that protrude from above her knuckles and inject a unique medicinal liquid that boosts an individuals healing properties. Those injected will feel drained of energy and require rest, as well as having to still endure some pain from their injuries. (Fun fact: Her quirk is inspired by Wolverine, but instead of metal claws she summons medicinal needles.)
> 
> NEXT TIME:  
We get to witness how things were operated behind the scenes during the entrance exam.


	5. Behind the Exam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Before you read I realized that I forgot to put a description for Spike's quirk last chapter:
> 
> *Spike: Transportation Breath: Spike has the ability to breath green flames that disintegrate anything it touches into sparkling smoke, which then moves to wherever Spike desires and reforms whatever was burned back to it's original state. When Spike breaths too many large flames in quick succession, he needs to take his time to recover his breath before using his quirk again.
> 
> Also I feel I should mention, in this fic I am going to do my best to not use any OCs (at least not for spotlighted roles), one exception to this rule however, is that I will use OC's if I can connect them to an aspect of the MLP show and lore. For example Pyronix is an OC but is meant to represent Peewee's father, and the dragon he was fighting was the same dragon that Fluttershy scolded in dragon quest.
> 
> Because of the plethora of background characters the show has, there may be times where you might think an OC is used but in reality they are an actual character that has appeared in the background before. In future end notes I will mention whether or not I have used an OC, if no OC's are mention in the end notes that means all named characters are indeed background characters from either MLP or EG, who's names I have researched through the MLP Wiki.

_"Well now... this is awkward..." _ Twilight thought as everyone stood in silence. The way Sandalwood and Sunset stared at each other filled the room with an uncomfortable tension. Twilight turned to Bonbon, whom didn't seem to be particularly angry or worried, but was intently scrutinizing Sunset. 

Sunset shifted nervously, tugging on her leather jacket as she tried to come up with the right words. "Sandalwood, I-" Before Sunset could get a word out the double doors behind her burst open, a bright light radiating simultaneously. Sunset thanked whatever possible force saved her some time from the awkward encounter as the three recommended students looked past Sunset in awe. 

"Hello children! Wonderful to see you all have made it!" A woman said, her voice giving off a pleasant warmth. Sunset turned around to see the woman, who's white skin glowed like the rising sun. Her hair flowed like living waves and she stood at a very tall height, her stature seemed even larger due to the wide wingspan of her wing mutation. She wore a yellow suit jacket with purple pants and on her suit, jacket was a pin modeled after her cutie mark. 

"Principal Celestia!" Twilight exclaimed, beaming as she hurried over to Celestia and reached out her arm for a handshake. 

"Oh-ho-ho! Twilight enough with the formalities!" Celestia smiled as she gave twilight the tightest bear hug she could muster, Twilight’s smile wincing from the tight grip. "I'm so ecstatic that you're here as an official student!" 

Celestia opened her eyes and glanced to the other three before her, Sandalwood and Bonbon still in awe of her presence. "You three get in here too!" Celestia exclaimed as light materialized and coated her wings. The hard-light wings extended and grabbed the three students, pulling them into Celestia's warm embrace. 

"Celestia... It's. Getting. Hard. To. Breath!" Sunset said as she was squashed between Celestia and Sandalwood. 

"Celestia! Please refrain yourself before you break our students' spines." A woman said as she entered the hallway. The woman had bluish-grey skin with night blue hair and some large strands a subdued purplish-grey. she wore a purple shirt with a moon emblem on the white collar, as well as navy blue pants.

Celestia looked turned her head to the woman and then back towards the students, finally noticing the strain on their faces. "Ah! Right! My apologies..." Celestia exclaimed, her smile never faltering.

_"I can't believe I just got crushed in a group hug by Celestia!" _Sandalwood thought as he and the others caught their breaths and massaged their sore backs. Once Sandalwood stretched out his back, he smiled at the sight of the newcomer.

"Luna!" Sandalwood exclaimed as he quickly walked over to Luna. He spread his arms wide, smiling as he awaited a second embrace.

"Sorry, I don't do hugs." Luna stated, Sandalwood briefly pouting in disappointment. However, Luna gave a soft smile and extended her hand, Sandalwood more than willing to return the handshake. "So how do you like the dorms?" Luna asked.

"They've been great! My bros helped me unload my stuff and everything is totally coming together." Sandalwood said, his excitement increasing as he thought about whom his potential roommate might be.

"I don't recall you having any siblings." Luna stated, trying her best to remember seeing anyone that looked like Sandalwood.

"Oh, no they aren't my bros, they're my "bros"." Sandalwood elaborated, though Luna seemed to just tilt her head in further confusion.

"Riiight... Let us discuss about these "bros" inside, the exams should be starting soon." Luna stated as she walked inside the mock city observation room, everyone except for Twilight and Celestia entering.

Twilight took a second to stretch out and massage her back, having taken the brunt of Celestia's devastating bear hug. Once she recovered Celestia placed her palms atop her head, lightly patting her head with a soft smile. 

"Not to sound cliché, but it honestly feels like just a year ago you were in middle school, and now you'll be attending C.H.A in just a weeks’ time." Celestia said, making Twilight blush and grin. 

"Thank you, prin-I mean, thank you Celestia. It's thanks to your guidance that I've come so far." 

"It's true that you've made much progress. However, you must not forget there is still a long road and much growing ahead." Celestia said as she and Twilight started to enter the surveillance room. 

"I won't let you down!" 

"I'm sure you won't."

Twilight scanned the surveillance room, seeing that nothing had changed since the last time she visited. The entire room looked like the surveillance rooms in a Launch Control Center when scientists are watching over a rocket ships launch, the only light source in the room were the glowing buttons of control panels and massive screens showing various angles of the two mock cities. The buses had just arrived at their respective mock cities, Twilight took particular notice of a Rainbow haired girl who was arguing with a girl wearing a cowgirl hat. 

_"Wait, she's here!? I could have sworn she would be attending Wonderbolt Academy?" _Twilight thought. _"Well if she's anything like she was the first time we met, I'm not too sure about her chances at passing th- Ack!" _Twilight's train of thought was put to a halt as she was knocked down by colliding into someone's chest. 

"Woops! Sorry about that, you okay?" A man asked. He had light blue skin with short, dark blue curly hair. He wore a white jacket with a cutie mark of a tornado on the back, and a white shirt with the same design on the front. 

"Uugh, why does this keep happening!" Twilight groaned, beginning to get annoyed by her current falling on her back streak. Twilight extended her hand expecting the man before her to help her up, but instead she was surprised to see him make a swiping motion with his hand, followed by a gust of swirling wind pick her back up on her feet. 

"The name's Curly! Curly Winds!!!" Curly Winds exclaimed with a large smile; Twilight taken aback by the sudden excitement. He extended his hand for a shake, his motion quick yet stiff. 

"Twilight Sparkle." Twilight introduced herself, once again surprised by Curly Wind's firm grip and overtly fast shake. 

"Apologies for knocking you down earlier! I should have paid more attention!" He said, his smile having a mix of stiffness and unyielding energy. 

"It's alright, if anything I should be apologizing."

"I see you've met Curly Winds." Twilight and Curly Winds turned around to see a big humanoid gargoyle mutant, his head looking like bone and his tail that of a scorpion. 

"Professor Scorpan!" Twilight said as she shook his claw. 

"You know professor Scorpan?" Curly Winds asked.

"Twilight used to make frequent visits to this campus, and this year she'll be attending on recommendation just like you." Scorpan explained to Curly winds, who's face lit up again.

"Amazing! Look forward to going beyond limitless alongside you!" Curly Winds exclaimed, the more he talked the more Twilight was surprised that his excitement surpassed even hers.

"Sure thing... So, your recommended too?" Twilight asked as she looked around, scanning everyone in the room. "Are there any more people attending through recommendation?" Twilight asked, normally one or two people would be accepted by recommendation per year, but 4 was already more than anticipated.

"It's just the four of you, this year seems to contain much talent and prestige." Scorpan said. 

"Scorpan, the exams are going to start soon." A red skinned woman said next to a row of seats where the professors and staff would observe the exams. She had a phoenix head and a feathered cloak that covered her entire body, as well as yellow low tops with red wing shaped flames on the tops. 

"I'll be right there Philomena." Scorpan said, turning back to Twilight. "Well we better take our seats, let’s go Curly Winds." 

"Yes Sir!!!" Curly Winds exclaimed as he followed Scorpan. Twilight turned her gaze a little to the right, seeing that Celestia had taken a seat right in the middle of the row, beckoning her to come over. 

"Oh, looks like the exam's starting soon." Sandalwood said, having noticed the professors and staff taking their seats and manning the control panels. 

"Indeed, here let us take our seats and-"

"Wait!" Interrupting Luna, Sunset walked up to Sandalwood, nervousness and urgency visible on her face. "Sorry for the interruption, but can I borrow Sandalwood for a minute? I need to talk to him about something." Sunset asked.

With a hard sigh Sandalwood turned to Luna. "I'll meet you there before the exam starts." Sandalwood said, Luna leaving the two students to their own devices. "What do you want?" Sandalwood said as he turned back to Sunset, clearly bothered by her presence. 

"Look, I know me being here is very awkward, and I did a lot terrible shit in the past, but..." Sunset turned over to the big screens of mock city B, noticing Flash Sentry in the crowd of competitors, doing stretches and mentally preparing himself for the coming challenge. "Please, I beg of you with all my heart do NOT tell Flash that I'm here." Sunset begged.

"What!?" Sandalwood exclaimed, trying his best to hold back his fuming disgust. "After everything you did you want me to keep this from Flash!"

Sunset visibly panicked, putting her hands forward in hopes of calming Sandalwood wood. "I know it sounds bad, but I'm begging you please! If Flash passes the exam, I don't want to risk him dropping out before he even gets one day of class in just because I'm here. And I also want to try and tell him myself, make amends and maybe even smooth things out..." Sunset explained, rubbing her leather sleeve.

"Smooth things out!? After what you put him through you want me to risk him getting a panic attack!?" Sandalwood exclaimed, making Sunset shrink down, bending her knees as she absorbed what Sandalwood said.

"A panic attack? I-It's really that bad...?" Sunset asked, the weight of guilt crushing her shoulders.

"Well, I honestly don't know, it never got brought up in conversation, but what I do know is that the things you put him through really messed with his head." Sandalwood answered, Sunset hoping deep down that Flash was mentally stable. Sandalwood noticed how Sunset was biting her lip, despite how much he despised her, he couldn't help but acknowledge that she may at least be somewhat sincere. "Fine, I'll think about it."

"Really!?" Sunset said, her eyes glimmering with hope. 

"Yes, but if you try to pull ANYTHING, you will regret it." Sandalwood said as he walked towards his seat. As much as he didn't want to take the risk, Sandalwood also doesn't want Sunset's very presence to stop Flash from becoming a hero either, in the end he would just have to keep a close eye on Sunset. 

Sunset internally hopped with joy, hopefully if everything went well, she could make amends without any worries. "Sunset! Are you joining us?" Celestia called from the middle row, having saved a seat for Sunset next to her. Sunset sat next to Celestia, as soon as she sat down the gates of both mock cities opened, the many competitors quickly rushing in to hunt down the many faux villains scattered about the city. 

"What's she doing?" Twilight asked, fixing her glasses she noticed a yellow skinned girl in mock city A stood back at the entrance. At first Twilight thought the girl may have had a long-range quirk that would best be used right away, but it didn't look like the girl was concentrating on anything, she just seemed to be sad and distraught. Things got more interesting when a rainbow streak brushed around the mock city and sneaked behind the girl. Twilight once again recognized Rainbow Dash, watching as the yellow skinned girl turned around and was surprised by her, followed by Rainbow Dash turning the girl around and pushing her to the middle of the mock city. 

"...What just happened?" Twilight asked. 

"Interesting, so she went all the way back to help her timid friend?" Celestia smirked as she wrote notes on her clip board. 

"Yeah, she just wasted precious seconds for someone who clearly didn't mentally prepare themselves for this." Twilight stated as she pushed up her glasses. Twilight turned to Celestia, hearing her give out a giggle. "What's funny?"

"Oh nothing." Celestia smiled as she maintained her attention to the exam. _"Still a long road ahead." _She thought.

"Woo! That's my girl!" Everyone momentarily turned to Bonbon, whom just witnessed her Lyra smash five faux villains at once. "Hehe... Sorry." Bonbon blushed, sitting back down in her seat. 

"My, my, you seem more excited for her passing this exam than you are getting a recommendation." A man with a british accent and light brown skin to Bonbon's left smiled. His hair was spiked back, and he wore a navy blue suit with a white collar and green bow tie. Allover his body he seemed to be adorned with watches, on his wrists, arms, legs, ankles, and even his rings and belt were watches. Finally, he adorned a colorful trademark scarf that was just as noticeable as all the watches.

"Well attending my academy life with Lyra would be a dream come true." Bonbon blushed as she fantasized about all the adorable couples’ activities they would do together. 

"Well with a quirk like that, I'd say your lady friend will pass with flying colors." He said as he analyzed Lyra's performance. Lyra had a minor mutation of 5 pairs of arm, one pair between her waist and hip, another pair on her shoulder blades, and the final two below her natural arms. Her true quirk appeared when even more arms protruded from her body, some of them swelling up for an extra oomph when punching through a robot. Once she was finished Lyra's multitude of hands began to change into eyes and ears as she ran down the street in search of more robots. 

"I must agree with Professor Hooves. It is not very often you find an ability, with both power and utility." A woman with an African accent said next to Bonbon. Her skin was grey, adorned with stripes of a darker gray. She wore large gold earrings and many gold rings around her neck. Her body was completely covered by a brown cloak, with the hood down which revealed her mo-hawk. 

"Ahem... It's DOCTOR Hooves, Zecora." 

"I see, but don't they both require a PHD?" Zecora replied.

"Well yes, but... never-mind." Doctor Hooves said, returning his attention to Lyra Heartstrings. Lyra kept demolishing robot after robot in her respective area, though the professors who had gained an interest in her noticed something odd about her performance. "Is it just me, or does this Lyra Heartstring's movements and attacks seem restrictive at points?"

"Her skills are well rounded but seems to slow down when surrounded." Zecora stated. Whenever Lyra had to deal with multiple opponents in quick succession, her reaction time seemed to be cut down. 

Where the professors were paying attention to Lyra's maneuvers, Bonbon immediately took notice of her clothing. Lyra was wearing basketball shorts that stopped at the knees and as a shirt she wore a a crop top that exposed her shoulders. Lyra rolled up her shorts, allowing arms to form, stretch and punch a few small robots rolling towards her. Other competitors around Lyra were struggling to fight the faux villains, either due to their quirks not being strong enough to break the robots or lack of ability to handle the exam. The robots were able to neutralize competitors by taser or shooting a net when its programming deemed them unfit to continue, and every time they took down a competitor they seemed to go straight for Lyra. 

"Oh no..." Bonbon said as Lyra appeared to be swarmed by the faux villains.

"Don't worry mate, if things go out of hand, we can take care of it with a push of a button." Dr. Hooves said as he pulled up a tablet, images of the robots on screen were showed over a button that would command them to pull back or shutdown. 

"That's not what I'm worried about." Bonbon said as the robots blocked Lyra's view. Suddenly dozens of arms shot through and pushed back all the faux villains, as they broke apart the professors were amazed to see Lyra's entire body covered one hundred limbs protruding from almost every part of her body.

"Bloody amazing! To think that she could defend herself from all angles to- are you okay?" Dr. Hooves turned to Bonbon, seeing that her entire face was flushed in a deep crimson. Dr. Hooves looked back to the screen as Lyra's limbs pulled back and returned to her body. The professors' eyes widened as Lyra came into view, her shorts tattered and her top having disappeared. Luckily for the spectators Lyra had extra limbs protrude from her back and hug her chest, though top and bottom cleavage appeared to still be visible. Lyra didn't appear to be bothered by the sudden wardrobe malfunction, in fact she stretched her back with a smile, like she had rid herself of tight chains holding her down.

"I'm sorry professors! I thought the clothes I picked out for her wouldn't hinder her quirk!" Bonbon said, willing to take the blame for the wardrobe malfunction. However, to her surprise the professors seemed to quickly recover from the initial surprise, not seeming all that bothered or offended. 

"It seems her body needs freedom for combat. An R-rated suit should do the trick, what do you think of that?" Zecora asked, turning to Dr. Hooves for his input.

"Quirk requiring body exposure for optimal efficiency, and lack of compromise for said exposure. I'd say she fills the criteria for R-rated clearance." Dr. Hooves answered.

"Wait, you guys aren't bothered?" Bonbon asked.

"Bothered? We're professionals mate, this isn't anything new." Dr. Hooves answered, Philomena bent over and turned to Bonbon. 

"In C.H.A we aim to accommodate all of our student's needs, including R-rated equipment." Philomena said as she slightly opened her cloak, revealing nothing more than a bra and underwear that seemed to be made up of a heat resistant material. 

"Do schools usually let you go R-rated?" Sandalwood asked, having overheard the conversation.

"Some smaller academies support R-rated students, but as far as I know C.H.A is the only prestigious academy that accommodates on this side of the country." Philomena answered. 

"Cool, I guess that's another thing that puts you guys over Crystal Academy." Sandalwood stated as he returned his attention to the mock city B screens. Sandalwood smiled when he finally found Flash Sentry, who was quickly running from robot to robot, placing his hands-on green metal to send electricity through the faux villains and fry them up. _"Awesome dude! You've already taken down a bunch of bots without frying up yet!"_ Unfortunately, Sandalwood thought too soon as a mass box shaped faux villain appeared, noticing the high value of points every competitor quickly scrambled to take it down. On instinct Flash firmly planted his hands on the ground, sending a massive wave of electricity across the asphalt and frying both the massive faux villain and surrounding robots that weren't yet taken down. A few competitors were accidentally electrocuted by Flash's lighting, they quickly got angry and turned to him, only to break down laughing when they saw Flash putting to thumbs up and making indistinguishable noises. "Dammit man..." Sandalwood face palmed as he witnessed his best friend's IQ suffer a massive drop.

"I see Garble still hasn't changed since the last exam." Luna said, Sandalwood looked at Luna next to him and followed her eyes towards what looked to be infighting in mock city A. 

"So unprofessional, how does he hope to be a hero if he goes on such a rampage?" Twilight commented.

"Well you have to admit, that purple haired chick did pull a bit of a villain move with her seduction." Sunset said.

"I assume you know from experience?" Twilight asked, making Sunset flinch, taken aback by the question. "Sorry! I meant that as a serious question, I didn't mean to insult you." Twilight said, realizing how what she said could be taken out of context.

"Oh, well in that case... Yes, I did use seduction as a villain..." Sunset said, sinking her head into her shoulders from shame. 

"I see, was that before and/or after you turned into a raging-" Twilight stopped herself when Sunset snapped her head towards her with a half-irritated mien. "Right, sensitive subject." Twilight said, with a nervous smile she turned her attention back to the screens.

Twilight kept her attention on both the infighting and Spike, surprised to see the pink skinned girl chuck her younger brother across a couple alleyways and to the infighting. _"Wait a second, what is he doing!?" _Twilight thought as Spike ran over to Garble. She winced at the site of Garble getting distracted and falling jaw first onto an uppercut. _"Of course! He can't always go after the faux villains, but it seems he may have figured out that there may be points in saving others!" _Twilight thought as Spike used his quirk on the white skinned girl before Garble could scratch her. She knew that the exams did much more than just count the destroyed faux villains, however Twilight made sure to never leak any of the exam's rule, even from her little brother.

However, Twilight was left confused when Spike seemed to stay put, scolding his fellow competitors. "What is he doing!? Don't give them a lecture, time is of the essence!" Twilight said as she glanced at the timer, seeing that it would be 17 more minutes until the exam would end. after about two minutes Spike finished his rant and ran back to the alley to check up on Rarity, leaving Twilight to question why Spike wasn't dismantling the still functioning robots that were pierced by the diamond shields.

Celestia did her best to hold back her nostalgic giggles, seeing how some things truly never changed. After further observing the many competitors and keeping track of who was putting out optimal performance, Celestia glanced at the timer to see that the 5 minute mark was fast approaching. "Looks like it's time to give our future heroes a little surprise," Celestia said as she pressed a big green button on her arm chair. Finally the zero-point faux villains came out too play, with the exception of Twilight and Sunset the rest of the recommended students were left in awe at the size and sudden entrance of the massive robots. 

"WOAH DUDE!" Sandalwood exclaimed. "Isn't that bit much?"

"That's C.H.A for ya! Always going beyond!" Curly winds exclaimed. 

"Do not threat, these robots are simply meant to scare our competitors and see how they all react. If by any chance danger were to arise, we have the safety precautions to handle them." Celestia said with the upmost confidence and peace of mind.

"Umm-Celestia? looks like we could use those safety precautions right about now." Sunset said as she pointed towards a screen showing the rainbow haired girl stuck under chunks of asphalt. Even the professors were filled with agency as the zero-point robot stomped ever closer.

"No worries everyone! With the push of this button the faux villain will take a few cautious paces back and away from harm." Celestia smiled as she pointed directly downward towards a big red button. Celestia firmly pressed the button, her confidence shifting into surprise when the robot didn't appear to stop.

"Celestia? Is something wrong?" Luna asked as Celestia proceeded to jam her finger on the button at a rapid pace. 

Celestia only replied with a nervous smile, quickly pulling out her phone and making a call with as she broke a sweat. "Steven Magnet! I need you to stop that fa-" 

"Wait! Look!" Sunset exclaimed, everyone looked up to the screen to see sparkling smoke traveling over the two girls in peril and forming into a diamond shield. The staff and students were left in amazement at what transpired next, seeing an orange skinned girl get launched up to the faux villain on a diamond shield, jumping off of it to then Drop kick the robot's face in. The staff were especially impressed by the teamwork and coordination of the competitors involved.

"AWESOME!" Sandalwood exclaimed.

"Beyond Unlimited!!!" Curly winds screamed out.

"Impressive!" Bonbon said.

As all the professors took notes Celestia turned to the back, signaling a nurse to go and check up on the competitors. 

"Of course! I'd knew you'd make everything work out in the end!" Twilight said.

"Really- I mean do tell?" Celestia asked, confused as to how Twilight could be so calm. 

"Well obviously the faux villain wouldn't just crush those girls in front of everyone, especially when you didn't make an immediate run to the city." Twilight said with a confidant smirk.

_"Actually, Steven was on standby for that... I'm not that fast..."_ Celestia thought.

"Clearly the robots were programmed to consider the surrounding competitors quirks and movements, predicting potential forms of defense. Otherwise the robot would have simply halted its step right before it could crush the girls." Twilight finished with another push up of her glasses. 

_"Dr. Whooves and the third-year support course made those robots, I only know the basics of what the Doctor told me." _Celestia thought again, turning to Dr. Whooves in search for confirmation of Twilight's assumption, the Doctor gave off the same confusion as she did.

_"Did she seriously not notice Celestia breaking a literal sweat back there?" _Sunset thought, looking around everyone else was even able to tell Celestia didn't have everything under control, even the students recognized that.

"So? how was that?" Twilight smiled.

"Umm- yes! You've cracked it! Had everything under control... Hehe..." Celestia said with a half successful attempt at bravado, turning to her fellow coworkers and signaling them and the students to play along. Twilight smiled brightly at the thought of being right. "Oh, well would you look at that! The exams appear to be over, I'd suggest all you future heroes return to your dorms for the day." Celestia said as she walked over to Dr. Whooves. "The next time you start working on the massive faux villains, replace their legs with treads." Celestia whispered.

"Sure thing mate." Dr. Whooves answered with a smile.

* * *

"Dudes! That was epic!" Sandalwood said as he, Bonbon, and Twilight walked towards the purple SUV. 

"Just imagine what class is going to be like!" Bonbon added.

"Oh, trust me guys. I've gotten a couple sneak peaks of the academy over the years; those massive robots are going to feel like nothing after what comes next." Twilight said as she pulled out her keys and unlocked her SUV, the vehicle beeping and the doors unlocking.

"Wait!" The trio turned around to see Sunset catching up too them, Bonbon and Sandalwood tried their best to not show any visible awkwardness. "Hey, I know It's not exactly my place to ask considering my... past, but..." Sunset cleared her throat before continuing. "Do you think I could ride with you guys back to the dorms, I don't have a car so..."

"Oh, weelll..." Twilight turned around, seeing Sandalwood desperately try to give subtle signals begging Twilight to say no. It was tempting for Twilight to just say no, but when she looked back at Sunset's remorseful mien... "Sure!" She answered, Sunset's day brightening up as she smiled with hope.

_"NOOOOOOO!" _Sandalwood thought, shocked by Twilight's decision. When said purple skinned girl turned around, she realized she may need to do something to decrease any potential altercations.

"Yeah! If you want, you can ride shotgun with me!" Twilight said, Sandalwood easing just a little at the fact that he won't have to sit next to Sunset at least.

The four of them got in the SUV, starting the engine Twilight noticed Curly Winds exiting the building. "Hey! Curly Winds! Do you need a ride to the Class 1-B dorms!" Twilight asked, Curly winds turning to see Twilight in the SUV.

"Thanks for the offer! But I'm good!" Curly Winds smiled as air began to circle under his feet, strong winds lifting him up in the air. "I look forward to spending the year with all of you! BEYOND Unlimited!!!" Curly Winds exclaimed as he flew off.

"Wow! That is one crazy quirk..." Sandalwood said as Twilight drove to the Class 1-A dorms. 

"Well this is C.H.A only the best of the best makes it in." Twilight said.

"You must have a pretty strong quirk to be recommended, especially by Luna of all people." Bonbon said, having noticed how Sandalwood immediately gravitated towards the vice principal. "What is your quirk by the way?"

"Oh it's... umm... I'd rather not say... you'll probably see through the year though." Sandalwood said, seeming bothered by the topic. 

"Okay..." Bonbon said as she turned to Sunset. "I don't suppose you know anything?” Since you two seem to know each other and all." Bonbon smirked.

Sunset glanced over to Sandalwood, noticing his panic and shock as he remembered that she had long known what his quirk was. "Sorry, my lips are sealed." Sunset smiled, surprising Sandalwood who let out a subtle sigh of relief.

"Are you trying to figure out our quirks so you can have the advantage in sparring exercises?" Twilight giggled; her eyes stuck to the road. 

"Guilty as charged." Bonbon shrugged as the SUV pulled up on the dorm's parking lot.

"Are all of you staying in the dorms, or do any of you need a ride home?" Twilight asked as everyone began to exit.

"No worries dude, I'll be staying here for the weak."

"Same here."

"My girlfriend will pick me up for a date later." 

"Okay, well I'll be heading home. Have a good evening!" Twilight said, waving goodbye as she drove off.

The walk back to the dorms was mostly filled with silence, Sunset tried to think of any topic of discussion to fill it in, but in the end, she felt it may be best to simply let the silence run. Entering the dorm building Sandalwood parted ways up to the boys’ dorms while Sunset and Bonbon walked up to the girls’. Sunset walked to her room, surprised to see a yellow hand grasp the knob instead of hers. Sunset and Bonbon stared at each other in confusion, before opening the door and seeing both sides of the room filled with their belongings and decor on either side.

"Oh, so this was all your stuff?" Bonbon asked, having seen Sunset's belongings when she was unpacking in the morning. 

"Yeah, had it all packed yesterday. Looks like we'll be roommates." Sunset said with a small, awkward smile. She thanked the heavens that Bonbon didn't seem particularly angry or bothered by this new fact, however she didn't seem particularly happy either. 

"Well it'll be an interesting one that's for sure." Bonbon said as she dropped herself stomach first on her bed.

"Are you okay?" Sunset asked.

"I am, just gonna get some rest before my date is all." Bonbon answered as her eye lids sealed.

_"Or maybe just trying to avoid conversation." _Sunset thought, it was still hard to get a good read on Bonbon's mien, but if she had to hazard a guess Bonbon was probably just trying to be nice and hold back any disdain. Sunset sat on the bed and lied on her back, staring longingly towards the ceiling.

* * *

"Lyra! I need to head back to the dorms!" Bonbon giggled as Lyra attacked her with tickles and kisses outside of the dorm's entrance. It was night out and the couple had just finished their date, though Lyra's growing arms wouldn't seem to let it in. "LYRA! HAHAHA! MY SIDES!" Bonbon laughed as Lyra grew more arms to tickle her hips and stomach, smiling maniacally at her own antics. 

"Aright alright, the tickle monster will show you mercy... for now." Lyra smiled, retracting her additional limbs, letting Bonbon calm down from her laughing fit. Bonbon and Lyra wrapped their arms around each other, foreheads touching as they exchanged kisses. 

"Have a good night sweetie." Lyra said as she and Bonbon gave each other one last smooch before departing. "Love you."

"Love you more." Bonbon smirked as she opened the door and began to open the door. "No take backs!" Bonbon said before closing the door, ensuring that they don't get into another "I love you" contest.

Bonbon grinned in glee, happy to have Lyra in her life. However, as she pulled out her phone, her face turned more focused. "Okay, let's see what you've been up to." Bonbon said as she clicked on an icon on the phone, revealing cameras that showed a sleeping sunset shimmer. Bonbon placed her fingers on a slider, rewinding the camera footage up to before she left for her date with Lyra. Bonbon skimmed through the camera footage, all Sunset seemed to do was watch a couple internet videos and lounge on her bed before falling asleep an hour prior. 

Bonbon exited the camera footage and opened a tape recorder app. "Log 1: first day living with Sunset shimmer. The subject appears to be acting normal without suspicion, for now..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cutie Mark Descriptions: I've decided to start posting cutie mark descriptions at the end of chapters, mostly due to the fact that sometimes putting in descriptions don't feel natural when a character's attire either doesn't have an emblem or expose their shoulder, and it can take a while too find a natural place to put in a description. 
> 
> *Twilight Sparkle: Same sparkles shown in the show.
> 
> *Pinkie Pie: A glittered explosion.
> 
> *Applejack: A boot kicking apart an apple tree.
> 
> *Rainbow Dash: Same as the show.
> 
> *Fluttershy: Cute caricatures of animals, similar to emoticons.
> 
> *Rarity: Same as the show.
> 
> *Spike: A rolled up scroll half burnt into sparkling smoke.
> 
> *Nurse Redheart: Needles protruding from knuckles.
> 
> *Lyra: A hand print with different parts of the body on each finger pad.  
*Flash Sentry: Same as show
> 
> *Celestia and Luna: Same as the show.
> 
> *Scorpan: A self caricature of his illustration in the season 4 finale, it is always covered by his mane.
> 
> Quirk descriptions:
> 
> *Lyra Heartstrings: Hecatoncheires: A transformative quirk (with a minor mutation of 5 pairs of extra arms) that allows Lyra to summon up to 50 pairs of limbs that protrude from any part of her body, she can even summon limbs from her extra limbs. The limbs she produces can form into any part of the body. Her quirk also has an effect that allows her to flex her arms to be more toned and stretch them out, however, in her quirks current condition she can't do this to the same extent as another's quirk that specializes in gaining muscle or stretching limbs to far distances. She requires a lot of skin exposure to maximize the quirk's effectiveness, otherwise her clothing can get easily damage. (My inspiration for her quirk came from the common trait given by the fandom of her having an obsession with human mannerisms and hands, as well as the fact that I wanted to find a unique way to implement a quirk similar to Soji's in MHA.) 
> 
> *Flash Sentry: 100% Conductible Lightning: He can send out waves of electricity from his body that can conduct and travel across any surface and state of matter. However, his lightning cannot travel through thin air. When he exceeds his watt limit his IQ drops to the point of acting like a bumbling idiot, as well as gaining heavy drowsiness. He can recover from this by either resting or consuming electricity, like being shot by a taser. (Flash and his quirk was begging to be based off of Denki's, however I decided to put a unique twist in making Flash's lightning completely conductible.)
> 
> Bonus Facts:
> 
> I am an anime only watcher, and had no idea when watching the latest episode of MHA (episode 70) that a hero already had the ability to turn into a dragon.


	6. Flying Colors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been a week since the entrance exams, and the results are finally in!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note: I have made a slight adjustment to Lyra's quirk. The pair of arms on her shoudlers are now on her shoulder blades, I made this adjustment as I felt it would both look better and be a bit more practical for Lyra instead of hitting her self with arms on her shoulders. I have also added the adjustments to the previous chapter.

"YOU DID IT!!!"

"I KNEW YOU WOULD PASS DASHIE!!!" Rainbow Dash was currently trapped in a crushing bear hug by her parents, her cheeks turning a darker shade of blue as her father's muscular body crushed her further.

"Mom! Dad! Can't! Breath!" Rainbow Dash said, her parents pausing for a moment before realizing they should give their daughter time to breath. 

"Sorry squirt, it's just... YOU PASSED THE EXAMS!!!" Bow Hothoof exclaimed as he and his wife broke the hug, his voice loud enough for all the neighbors to hear. 

"Ooo! Ooo! I should play the recorder thingy again!" Windy said as she pulled out a coaster shape device that had come from an envelope Bow had gotten from the male. 

"Mom you've already played it five ti-" Rainbow Dash's complaints fell on def ears as Windy and Bow huddled on the couch and replayed the device for a sixth time. A hologram projection displaying the C.H.A initials like the beginning of a game show before showing Celestia in what looked like the set of a game show, Rainbow's parents shrieking in excitement when Celestia appeared with her goddess like smile. Celestia was in her hero costume, a skintight gold colored suit that hugged her toned abs with white stripes that curved like common depictions of the sun's radiation waves across the suit. She wore a belt with her cutie mark emblem acting as the buckle, metal braces covering her fore arms, as well as white boots that were connected to the suit itself.

"Greetings Rainbow Dash! I'm excited to inform you that you've passed the entrance exams with flying colors!" Celestia announced.

"EEK! Did you hear that Dashie! She said she's excited to meet you!" Windy said. 

"Oh! Look hun! That's our Dashie mopping the floor with those heaps of scrap metal!" Bow exclaimed as he pointed towards a monitor next to Celestia displaying Rainbow Dash's feats in the exam. Even though she herself had no fears in her ability to pass, Rainbow Dash was no less happy at receiving such praises from Celestia the first time she viewed the hologram message. 

"You've impressed us with your strength and speed, quickly placing yourself among the top five highest performing examinees."

As her parents cheered like football fans watching the super bowl, Rainbow Dash glanced at the door, smiling as she remembered something that she needed to do. "Hey guys, if you don't mind, I'm gonna run over to Fluttershy's place real quick to celebrate her passing the exam." Rainbow Dash said, confidant enough in her friend to make such a bold assumption. 

"Sure thing sport!"

"Be safe!"

"Thanks!" Rainbow Dash said as she sped out of the house, her quirk making everything in the living room suffer the recoil of her speed. Everything in the room shook once again when Rainbow Dash quickly ran back into the room. "And please DON'T break the nondisclosure agreement!" Rainbow Dash urged, fearing that her parents will start bragging to the neighbors and reveal confidential information about the exams. 

"Lips are sealed!" Her parents said, allowing Rainbow Dash to once again sprint out of the house. Quickly and avoiding detection from the authorities Rainbow Dash found herself in front of Fluttershy's house within seconds. She rang the doorbell, eagerly awaiting the look of surprise and joy on Fluttershy's face when she realizes that she had passed the test. However, that excitement was quickly put on hold as a skinny, green skinned man with yellow hair tied to a messy bun opened the door, his cocky grin making her groan in annoyance.

"Rainbows! Let me guess, you've finally come to profess your love to me?" The man said, a shine protruding from his toothy grin.

"Ugh. Zephyr I don't have time for this! Did Fluttershy get her mail from C.H.A yet?" Rainbow Dash asked, shoving Zephyr aside and entering the house. 

"Yep! Fancy seal and all, though ever since it arrived, she's kinda just been locked in her room. Apparently she's too nervous to open it quite yet." Zephyr said, cutting in front of Rainbow Dash and leaning his elbow on the kitchen counter. "Anyways, aside from that my folks are out doing groceries..." Zephyr said, pausing for another wide grin, trying to smile like a smooth chick magnet in high school movies.

_"Oh my god, tell me he isn't doing this right now..."_ Rainbow dash thought, rolling her eyes and internally groaning as she figured out what Zephyr was implying. 

"And since Flutterhy is preoccupied in her room that means you and I have the house all to ourse-" 

"AAAAHHHHHHUHUHUHHHHUUUHHH!!!" A loud cry was suddenly heard from Fluttershy's room, whatever Zephyr and Rainbow Dash were feeling immediately replaced by fear. 

"Fluttershy!" Both of them exclaimed, Rainbow Dash sped to the door and threw it open. Fluttershy was was sat on her bed in the fetal position, various small critters and birds comforting her. As Rainbow Dash and Zephyr rushed in, they noticed the flickering light of a hologram dissipate. 

"Fluttershy..." Rainbow Dash said, hugging her in hopes of making her friend feel better. No matter how tightly she hugged her Fluttershy's cries remained untamed and her body continued to shake. 

"Hey sis... there's always next year. No need to get worked up about it." Zephyr said as he hugged Fluttershy, sad to see his sister balling.

"I passed..."

"What?" Rainbow Dash asked, unable to hear Flutterhy's soft spoken tone.

Zephyr and Rainbow Dash looked up to see Angel hop onto the bed with a rare genuine smile as he pushed the play button on the device. A game show tune was heard before Celestia appeared on the television-esque hologram display. 

"Greetings Fluttershy! I'm excited to inform you that you have passed the entrance exams!" Celestia said with a shining smile as a monitor beside her began showing various faux villains being dismantled by various animals and insects. "You have done a magnificent job using your quirk to both dismantle the faux villains from the inside out and even help save your fellow competitors." Celestia said as the screen showed the birds Fluttershy told to save Applejack and the ants that freed Rainbow Dash from the rubble. "We at C.H.A look forward to welcoming you on the path to becoming the next generation's greatest heroes, and always remember to go beyond unlimited!"

"I-I..." Fluttershy shook as she slowly lifted her head from her knees, turning to Rainbow Dash as streams of tears still poured from her eyes. "I passed." Fluttershy said, smiling through her tears of joy. 

"See I told you you would ace it!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed with a clenched fist.

"Yeah sis! You gotta give yourself more credit!" Zephyr added, proud of what his sister had accomplished. 

"I-I-I LOVE YOU GUYS!" Fluttershy said, pulling the two into a hug while crying on both of their shoulders, the surrounding critters joining in. 

_"I can't believe it! I made it!"_

* * *

"Spike! Get down here!" A man with white skin and blue hair yelled, the man currently wearing white shirt and blue sweatpants. 

"I'm coming!" Spike replied as he ran down a flight of purple stairs, turning around to sprint through a hall and into a living room. "What is it?" Spike asked, turning to Twilight and Shining Armor, whom were sat on the living room couch. 

"Guess what came in the mail today?" Shining Armor said as he pulled out an envelope with the C.H.A seal. 

"Oh, the results came in." Spike said, his siblings slightly taken aback by how nonchalant Spike's demeanor was.

"Aren't you excited?" Twilight asked, shimming to the side as Spike crawled up the couch and sat between her and Shining. 

"I am, but to be honest I don't think I passed." Spike said as he held the letter in his hands. "Though there's always next year." Spike said as he set the envelope ablaze with his fire breath, his quirk transporting the envelope beside him undamaged. Twilight and Shining armor were impressed with how mature Spike was with the prospect of him failing, though they could still tell from his slight frown that he was still slightly bothered. 

Spike placed the device from the envelope onto the couch, letting the hologram message spark to life. "Greetings Spike! I hope you've been well!" Celestia said. 

"Uh, Celestia that isn't in the scr-" A man behind the camera was about to complain before being cut off by the hero continuing her speech.

"Now I must say you've done a wonderful job with the written exams, but as I'm sure you already know you weren't able to defeat too many faux villains in the practical." Celestia said. 

"Well figures." Spike said, scratching the back of his neck.

"I'm sorry Spike, guess we won't be attending the same year..." Twilight said, putting a hand on Spike's back. While Spike was comforted, all three siblings soon took notice that Celestia seemed to just be standing there. They would have thought that the device had frozen if it wasn't for someone behind the camera speaking.

"Celestia, what are you doing?" 

"Pausing for dramatic effect!" Celestia said while trying to keep her mouth closed in hopes the siblings wouldn't notice. 

"Why are you doing this? He didn't fa-"

"However! Don't give up hope just yet!" Celestia said as she dramatically pointed to her side, another screen popping up that showed some familiar faces. Now in full screen Spike saw what looked to be Rarity in a classroom speaking with Steven Magnet, who's back was turned to a hidden camera.

"Rarity?" Spike said, wondering why this was being shown to him.

"Who's that?" Shining Armor asked.

"One of the examinees, Spike and I can fill you in on the details later," Twilight answered. 

"Ah! Rarity! I was just about to call you for the hero costume submissions!" Steven exclaimed, dramatically waving both his normal hands and hands formed from his mustache as he talked. 

"Splendid, but there is something I must speak to you about, if you may?" Rarity said as she fixed her hair.

"Go ahead darling, I'm all ears."

"Well you see during the exams I got into an altercation with some individuals whom weren't exactly fond of my... tactics," Rarity explained, coughing before she said tactics. "Then before one of them can get a good hit on me I was saved by one of the examinees, A small, cute purple dragon named Spike." Rarity said, Spike trying his best to hide his blush. "What he did was the bravest, most selfless thing anyone had ever done for me, but unfortunately he lost out on precious minutes helping me and putting those ruffians in their place. I tried my best to help him catch up, but I fear it wasn't enough. I was hoping if perhaps, I could transfer some of my points to his, and if not, then give him my spot in the hero course!" Rarity said, her eyes filled with sureness of her request. 

Spike's eyes widened in surprise; his siblings also taken aback by Rarity's request. Spike was already grateful for Rarity literally lending her shoulder and helping him make up points, but too go as far as to sacrifice her spot in C.H.A’s hero course was unbelievable. "She's amazing..." Spike said as he started seeing sparkles around Rarity, everything around her fading to pink. Suddenly her eyes shined, mixed with determination and guilt, as well as her hair seeming to flow without wind, these features either appeared or became more prominent in Spike's head.

_"Wow, who would have expected HER of all people to do something this insane!" _Twilight thought. When Twilight first saw Rarity charm the competition in the exams, she had thought of her as someone who took advantage of others to get through her obstacles, regardless of whom she had to manipulate. So, it was more shocking that someone who displayed no qualms with using their body for underhanded tactics would make a sacrifice that in Twilight's eyes was the same as burning a billion-dollar check. _"But wait, this doesn't make sense. When were competitors ever able to transfer points?" _

"Oh, Rarity! You never cease to move my soul!" Steven exclaimed, clutching his hands against his heart. "However, I'm afraid I must decline your offer. It's honestly not like it's necessary anyway!" Steven answered as he extended his mustache, forming into the shape of a hand to pat on Rarity's head before the video paused. The screen was replaced by Celestia, her goddess-like smile still unwavering.

"Spike, your deeds helped spur others to action, and for C.H.A to reject a such a chivalrous candidate just because they didn't dismantle some mindless robots would be a dishonor to everything this institution stands for!" Celestia exclaimed as video footage showing Spike saving Rarity and Fluttershy played. "You see, the faux villains weren't the only way to score points!" Spikes eyes widened as numbers popped up on the screen, a score board displaying points for various categories. 

"With the combination of Faux villains, rescues, and teamwork, you have accumulated 130 points!" Celestia announced as digital confetti popped onto the screen. 

"I-I PASSED!!!" Spike yelled out, jumping on the sofa like a kid on the bed. 

"Yes! I never doubted you for a second Spike!" Twilight exclaimed as she pulled spike into a hug. 

"So, you know what this means Spike?" Shining Armor asked, grinning with pride for his brother.

"Twilight and I are going to attend C.H.A together!" Spike exclaimed, he and Twilight exchanging excited smiles. 

"Yeah that, but also you'll be able to introduce us to your new girlfriend," Shining Armor smirked as he ruffled Spike's scales, Twilight and Shining giggled as he sporadically swatted the hand away with an annoyed grunt. 

"C'mon man, we just met." Spike said, embarrassed from his brothers teasing. 

"True, but she did just call you cute." Shining's smirk grew, Spike proceeding to rapidly slap his hands away from poking him. 

"Okay, enough with the teasing. I say this calls for celebratory pizza!" Twilight said with a smile, grabbing her phone from the coffee table. 

"I'll call mom and dad to see if they want any." Shining said as he grabbed his own phone.

As his siblings talked on the phone, Spike hopped off the couch and made his way to his room. Once he entered, he immediately crawled under his bed to pull out a small box, Spike glared intently as he opened the box. Inside was a couple business cards that all had the words "Dragon Code" written on them, Spike ruffling the cards to grab one that read "Spike's Dragon Code", with a poorly drawn picture of himself that he drew back when he was three years old. As Spike stared at the card, two images took over his mind: The first was of two adults, both with very noticeable dragon mutations, and the other was of Rarity willing to sacrifice a once in a lifetime opportunity for Spike. 

_"Rarity, I swear I will repay my debt to you."_

* * *

"Dam succubus! I'll make her pay!" Garble exclaimed, swinging open the door to his house. 

"Garble! Calm down! You can always try again next y-"

"Don't give me that shit ma! You've been saying the same thing for the last three years!" Garble exclaimed as he stormed out of his house. 

"Hey! Bro!" Garble turned back to his house once he reached the sidewalk, his anger now mixed with sorrow as he saw a young girl, a dragon mutant with similar severity to Spike, her scales orange and hair purple. "Where are you going?" She asked, her eyes filled with caution.

"Nowhere Smolder, I just need to go for a walk." Garble said, spreading his wings and taking flight. 

"Make sure to be back by dinner!" Garble's mother pleaded, knowing how long his trips could take when he gets worked up. 

Garble flew over a couple buildings, needing to get as far away from his house as he could. However, his flight was soon noticed by a couple police officers, whom demanded that he descend back to the ground. Luckily for Garble the officers decided to let him off with a warning, bidding him a good day before going back on patrol.

"Huh? Wait a second, the mall?" Garble hadn't realized that he ended up in the parking lot of the mall, which made him wonder why he was stopped by a police officer when there would normally be a hero patrolling around. His answer soon came when a shadow cast over him, snapping his head above he saw what looked to be a hero with massive near translucent butterfly wings that seemed to have a majestic glow to them.

"Woo! Yeah!" Very visible on the wings were a group of men hanging on, seeming to enjoy the ride. The hero descended for a landing, her wings shrinking as the men hopped off.

Garble was able to get a better look at the hero. She had light blue skin, silver hair, and silver eyes, and even though Garble wasn't the kind of person to take notice of make up or lip gloss, he could tell that this woman really overdid their makeup. Her hero suit was just as overzealous, it was a pink dress that covered up to her neck where a long dark pink scarf with green polka dots was wrapped around her neck, the two ends flowing with the wind behind her like an airplane flying with a banner strung to the back. The dress itself had a breast window that exposed her inward side cleavage, and light green accents traveling on the edges of the window and flowing below and top as stripes. Her dress ended at two, thin blue coat tails with a boated green arrow zigzagging across it. Finally she had a short blue furred apricot with the ends of the fur being light green. 

"Now, I hope you boys had a lot of fun." The hero said, giving a wink that made all the men blush.

"We sure did!"

"Thanks, Butterfree!" 

"Butterfree?" Garble asked himself, the name of the hero seemed familiar, but once he got a closer look at those still large wings Garbe finally recognized who the hero was. Just two months ago a group of D-lists heroes and the police were dealing with a hostage situation involving a street gang that began to wreak havoc at a local market, they fought hard detaining the smaller thugs, but then a really big guys showed up. A monster of a man that was twice as tall as a convenience store was causing destruction, stomping on the various tents and fruits along the street to buy time for the street gang members to escape. Garble saw it all in person with the crowd of civilians, the D-lists heroes and policemen fought hard to keep the villain at bay, and they almost had him detained too, that was until a pair of large wings appeared, attached to a woman who recklessly swooped down and knocked the villain right out with a high velocity kick. Suddenly all the D-lists heroes and police were an afterthought as the public gawked at Butterfree's beautiful wings, any recognition the D-listers would have had snatched away, and to top it all off due to her heels she almost killed the villain according to many police reports and news outlets. 

"Oh, yeah that chick. What the hell shouldn't she be paying more attention?" Garble spat as he proceeded to enter the mall, not wanting to deal with another succubus. Garble entered the mall, passing by many clothing and shoe stores as he walked by the many groups of people shopping. Nothing caught his eye, mostly just families and couples hanging about, a few girls gossiping near a fountain here, and a group of literal sneaker heads talking about the latest basketball shoes there. Garble would soon stop in his tracks in front of a store filled with hero merchandise and memorabilia, specifically Garble couldn't help looking up a a massive poster of Celestia smiling brightly with the rising sun behind her. 

_"Sorry Smolder... Sorry I can't be a hero for your big bro to look up to." _Garble though as he frowned, memories of him and Smolder playing in the front lawn back when they were younger, Smolder always calling him her favorite hero. Those sorrowful thoughts would soon morph into resentment as he lay eyes on a couple action figures. Garble picked up an action figure of a man engulfed in flames, the flamed hero Meteor. Meteor was a well-known hero last year, but after the man carelessly set an entire forest on fire in a failed attempt to catch a thief, the public and many environmental organizations lambasted him for both his recklessness and lack of care for wildlife.

He put the box back down to look at another figure, a woman named Shile with a wide shining smile, the woman had talked about supposedly looking up to Celestia as the pinnacle of heroism, however many recent rumors had leaked out that he was actually an abusive woman towards her family and was under investigation by the police. Finally, Garble picked up one final box, and it was one he was surprised to see was all the way in the front of the store. _"Hmph. Shile, more like Shill."_ Garble thought, as he remembered all the shady business deals, she had also been a part of.

"What the hell?" Garble said as he held a purple box that contained a figure of an R-rated hero in a casino bunny suit, the cuite mark emblem on display was of a rabbit's foot hopping. He was named Hop Pop, a man with a quirk that allowed him to hop and move with so much power his clothes always tore apart, unlike most speedsters his quirk was unable to compensated for anything he wore or carried. What made the man infamous was how he acted on the typical R-rated hero stereotype of acting very suggestive, even in combat he would act needlessly inappropriate to nobody's benefit, he even once tried to hit on a woman who had just been in a hostage situation. About halfway through his career it was discovered that his quirk had long evolved to the point of not tearing off his clothing, thus his R-rated license was set to be transferred to by choice instead of by necessity. Hop Pop would soon retire early and begin employment in the adult industry, his exit just as dramatic as his debut. 4 months later though, he let it slip in one of his adult live streams that the only reason he became a hero was to become so infamous and gain so much attention that he would bring in a big following in his transfer into adult media. 

Garble's claws pierced the box in anger, how so many other aspiring heroes out there could have easily taken any of these heroes' places as worthy crime fighters. The more he thought about it the more he was reminded of all his failures, Rarity's stunt in the exams clouding his mind. out of curiosity Garble flipped the box around, shocked to see that the figure was of a new series manufactured for the current year. _"The hell! This guy isn't even a hero anymore!" _ Garble thought as his claws pierced both action figures. 

"Dam, you really lost bad this year didn't ya?" Garble's eyes widened, turning around to see a group of dragon mutants standing at the entrance of the store. 

"You guys again? What do you want?" Garble said, grunting at the sight of them. 

"Oh nothing, we just heard that you got duped out of C.H.A again." A skinny dragon said, with dark violet scales and blonde hair. 

"And we heard something about a succubus? Not too sure if that was supposed to be taken literal or not." Another dragon said, with white scales and pink hair. 

"Yeah, got cheated out by a bimbo seducing a bunch of horny idiots before she swooped all the bots, and then this purple scaled twerp comes in and WASTE MY TIME!" Garble exclaimed, making the dragons before him flinch. "Now tell me what the hell you guys need so bad that you had to ask my ma where I was?" Garble asked, leading the dragons to a more secluded spot of the mall near the restrooms.

"Okay, okay, so we were talking about-"

"No." Garble said, interrupting the skinny one.

"But I didn't-"

"Look, I like you guys alright. We had a lot of fun causing trouble and wreaking havoc, but that's behind me now, and I don't want in again." Garble stated as he proceeded to walk out of the store.

"And how well is that working out for you?" The skinny dragon said, causing Garble to spin around with an irritated glare.

"Oh, you wanna start something?" Garble said, ready to punch whomever was going to anger him first.

"Look, it's been what? Three or four years since you've been trying to get in C.H.A?" The skinny dragon asked. "And on top of that none of the other academies are willing to accept you, face it man, society ain't gonna let you become a hero." 

Garble really wanted to punch his friend, especially because he felt he was right. Due to his criminal record none of academies within a reasonable travel distance were willing to except him, C.H.A was the only academy in the city willing to let someone like him in. 

"So, what do you guys have for me, huh? What the hell do you want that will make it worth risking my dam neck on another job?" Garble asked, his friends snickering with malicious grins.

"Revenge." A huskier dragon said, his scales brown and two drill like horns protruding from his head. 

"What? Be less cryptic!" Garble exclaimed, once against making his friends flinch when small flames sparked from Garble's mouth.

"What if we said that you could get your revenge on that succubus and purple scaled twerp? Maybe even others who screwed you over in the past." The skinny dragon said with an eager grin.

"What? Are you implying...?" Garble was shocked, he had done some risky jobs in the past, but this was an entirely new ballpark. "How much?"

"Base should be enough for all of us to pay rent 10 times over but depending on how hot we do we may be looking at a gold mine!" 

"What!? You sure this person's is legit?" Garble asked, not being able to believe the numbers.

"Yep! Showed us the goods and everything."

"Well then, I just have one more thing to ask. Who the hell is giving us the job?" As soon as Garble asked, a strange sound was heard down the restroom hall, an odd distortion effect like in Sci-fi movies. Garble's eyes widened as he turned to see a portal opening before him, the portal's dark purple contrasting with the glittering stars within the violet mass. For a second Garble thought the vacuum of space would suck him and his friends into the cold depths of space, but the sparkles would turn out to be a more aesthetic aspect of whatever quirk caused the portal as the dragons walked through the abyss.

"What's wrong? Getting cold feet?" The skinny dragon asked before playfully shoulder checking Garble. Garble looked back towards the mall, thinking about his family. He had promised his mother he'd quit, that he'd try and become a hero for her and Smolder, but after so many years of failing, it perhaps wasn't meant to be.

"Hmph, what do you take me for? I could burn you all too a crisp in seconds." Garble smirked, his acquaintance smiling as they entered the portal. 

_"Better get ready for round two Succubus, and the same goes for the twerp!" _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cutie Mark descriptions:  
Butterfree: Butterfly wings the same as her quirk.
> 
> Quirk descriptions: 
> 
> Butterfree: Growing Butterfly: She has a beautiful pair of butterfly wings that can grow in size, as tall as most gargantuan monster quirks. When her wings are exposed to too much heat or get too close to the sun, her wings will burn to nothing. Luckily for her she has a contact with a healing quirk user and the stems of her wings are below her skin. Despite her quirk being more equipped for graveyard shifts Butterfree refuses to do night patrols unless it's for a big job. (Butter free recently came to mind as the perfect version of Mt. Lady for this fic. She is based off of Rarity's butterfly wings back in season one.)


	7. The First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day of C.H.A classes have started! This is the beginning of everyone's journey to become a hero, but Twilight's classmates aren't quite what she expected.

"Okay, hun you got all of your snacks?"

"And you have all your Wonderbolt memorabilia!" Rainbow Dash's parents were pestering Rainbow Dash at the front door of their house, making their daughter feel crushed between them and the door. After waiting months since the entrance exams, Rainbow Dash's parent's anticipations were at their peak.

"Yes guys! I got everything packed in my dorms." Rainbow Dash said as she opened the door, but before she could speed her way to the school, she was locked in a back-crushing bear hug by her parent's, doubly so as their wings also wrapped around her. "GUYS! I! CAN'T! BREATH!" Rainbow Dash said, her words croaked as for nth time her face turned a darker shade of blue. 

"Sorry Dashie!" Bow said as he and Windy freed their daughter from the bear hugs. 

"We are just so proud of you!" Windy said as she began to tear up.

"And you know sport, we won't be seeing you for a long time," Bow said as he teared up with pride just like his wife. 

Despite how overbearing and highly spirited her parents could be, Rainbow Dash couldn't help but give a small frown as it sunk in that she wouldn't be seeing her parents again for a while, soon after Rainbow Dash sped off through the sidewalk. 

"Our baby girl is going to do big things hun." Windy said as she wiped one of her tears away with her wings.

"The whole world will soon see how great our Dashie is!" Bow said, doing the same. Before the parents could walk back in however, the same rainbow streak sped back towards them, light blue wings and arms wrapping around to give them both a warm hug before speeding off again.

* * *

"Here we go Spike! The first day of our hero academia!" Twilight said as she parked in the dorm parking lot. Getting out of the SUV, Twilight and Spike noticed much more vehicles occupying the parking spaces. Twilight especially took notice of a familiar black mustang with lightning decals as she and Spike made their way to the hero course building. _"Huh, looks like that weird guy and I will be in the same class after all." _

"I can't wait! You and I are in the same class together, we'll be getting to know a lot of pros, and I bet we'll make new friends too!" Spike exclaimed as he struggled to keep up with Twilight.

"Need a little help?" Twilight smirked as she got on one knee, Spike rolling his eyes as he climbed and stood on his sister's shoulder. Despite the annoyance and fear for embarrassment, climbing on Twilight reminded him of something. 

"Hey! I wonder if Rarity will be in our class!" Spike said, as he imagined the two of them working together like they did in the exams. Twilight rolled her eyes with a small smile as she entered the hero building, which sported the same bright white with gold ledges as most of the other buildings. 

"As nice as that may sound, remember that we're here to become heroes, no time to be letting social interaction get in the way of that," Twilight stated as she walked up a flight of stairs, heading towards the third floor.

"You know I should be saying the opposite about you," Spike said, prompting Twilight to look confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Twilight, ever since middle school you never bothered to make any friends. Do you really think you should be living the rest of your academic life alone?" Spike said, knowing what it's like to have high school friends.

"I won't be alone Spike, I have you with me," Twilight smiled, as she made it to the third floor. Twilight poked Spike's nose, prompting him to smack her finger away, Twilight smiling as they made it to the last door of the hall. 

"Huh, looks like we should go up the other stairs next time," Spike said as they stared up at the large door, the size being made to accommodate most enlarging mutation quirks. 

Twilight checked her watch before giving herself a prideful smile. "And we're here with half an hour to spare!" Twilight said as she grasped the doors handle, said handle indicating the door slid into the wall instead of being pulled or pushed. "I wonder if any of our classmates made it here ear-" before Twilight could finish that thought, the instant she opened the door she found herself with the barrel of a light blue canon pointing a mere two inches from her face, confetti blasting said ace and making her hair and clothes suffer the recoil. 

"SURPRISE!!!" A pink skinned girl screamed at Twilight's face before forcing a party hat on her head and shoving a party horn in her mouth. Twilight's expression remained unchanged, everything frozen apart from a slight strain in her eyes, deep inside all her expectations shattered as she tried to compose herself. 

"Hi Spike!" The girl exclaimed again as she put a hat on Spike and forced a party horn in her mouth, however the horn was shoved down a bit too far and prompted Spike to accidentally burn it with his quirk, making it re-materialize beside him and fall to the ground. 

"Hey Pinkie." Spike replied, confused as to what was going on. 

"Pinkie, I don't think it counts as a surprise party if you texted everyone beforehand. Oh, howdy Spike," An orange haired girl wearing a cowgirl hat said as she put her hand on the pink girl's shoulder. 

"A text... What text..." Twilight said as she heard a lot of commotion coming from inside the classroom, specifically a lot of loud talking and music playing that was just low enough to not warrant complaints from the neighboring classrooms. 

"You didn't get the text?" Applejack asked, Twilight and Spike shaking their heads "no". "Ah! You must be Twilight! Spike here told us about you on the bus. The name's Applejack, but most just call me AJ," Applejack said, extending her arm for a handshake. 

"Ah, hel-ACK!" Twilight returned the shake, only for her arm to be shook much too firmly, so firm that Spike almost fell off her shoulder. 

"It's a mighty pleasure to meet you! Looks like y'all didn't get the message back at the dorms 3 weeks ago," Applejack said, Twilight recognizing that as the time when all the students that passed could load their belongings to the dorms. "Pinkie planned for us all to have a party in the class room before we all take our first steps into the hero business, we're just about finishing up before the staff come in, but there should be a few spare cupcakes for you to eat." Applejack said as she and Pinkie walked back into the classroom.

Twilight walked in front of the smart whiteboard and turned to the left; she was mortified at the sights that lied before her. 

"Pinkie, I understand your excited for all of us, but it probably wasn't wise to bring this many decorations and cupcakes. The teacher is surely on his way." A girl with gray skinned girl said as she calmly ate a cupcake; her words seemed to be concerned despite the monotone and complete lack of emotion. Her entire body was cracked allover and the surface of her skin a rough hard texture, including the hair and eyes. She looked like a living statue, but Twilight wasn't in the right state of mind to debate whether it was her quirk or just a minor mutation.

"No problem!" Pinkie exclaimed as she grabbed a bag of trash and through it out the open window, the bag exploding into sparkly dust in midair and making Twilight's heart jump at the thought of anyone seeing the explosion outside and the large boom. "I'll clean everything in a jiffy!" Pinkie pie said as she clapped her hands, before dashing to the doors looking side to side to see the hall was empty. "And I got my eyes peeled!" 

"I still can't believe we're in the same class!" A girl with magic mint skin exclaimed, sat in one of the seats. "Tell me, did you pull any favors?" The girl smirked as she hugged a girl whom was straddled on her lap, Twilight immediately recognized her as Bonbon. 

"Nope, I had no hands in this arrangement Lyra." Bonbon said, making her girlfriend giggle at the pun. 

"To think, what are the chances!" Lyra said, Bonbon saying the last part of the sentence with her, making them both giggle. 

"Perhaps it wasn't by chance?" Bonbon said, her tone suddenly serious, like a suave action star in a spy flick. Bonbon gently picked up Lyra's hand, bending down so her lips would meet the top of her girlfriend's hand halfway. "Maybe it was fate?" Bonbon said with a wink.

"Oh my gosh! That's so cheesy!" Lyra exclaimed as she and Bonbon proceeded to laugh. Twilight's eyes popped out as she witnessed how the way they were hugging and smooching each other were breaking every P.D.A guideline in the classroom.

"Hey there, you make some pretty good tunes," Flash said as he approached a white skinned girl in the back with a DJ controller. "Mind if I join in?" Flash asked with an eager smile as he pulled out his guitar, the white skinned girl giving him a thumbs up as they both combined their musical styles. Twilight's mouth agape at the loud noise, made even more jarring at how desynced the two were, wondering how any of the two expected to sync on the fly.

"Ugh, so loud and rambunctious! Absolutely no class!" A girl with grayish-brown skin said with a British accent as she put on noise canceling earmuffs. 

"Can you show me another trick?" A girl with light grey skin and crossed brilliant gold eyes asked.

"The great and powerful Trrrixie would be happy to!" Trixie exclaimed as she presented the girl with a penny. After moving her hands around she presented the girl with two fists, from the girl's point of view she saw that the coin was concealed in Trixie's left fist. After pointing at said fist Trixie opened both her hands, revealing both to be empty. 

"Where's the coin?" The cross-eyed girl asked, Trixie simply answered with a confidant smile and placing her hand behind the girl's ear, and pulling out the penny. 

"Wooow, amazing quirk!" She said, Trixie shaking her head side to side in response.

"You wanna know a secret?" Trixie said as she beckoned her new classmate to move their head closer, allowing Trixie to whisper in her ear. "I didn't use my quirk." Trixie said, the gray skinned girl giving a small gasp of awe.

"Geez, this party is fucking lame." A griffon girl said, leaning back on her chair as she propped her lion legs crossed on the table and pushed back her black hoodie. "When the hell are we going to do some hero shit?" She added, Twilight appalled at the unprofessional profanity and inappropriate posture. 

"What do you mean! This party's great, have you even tried any of the cupcakes yet?" A blue skinned girl said as she handed the griffon a cupcake, whom swallowed it whole, seeming to be surprised by its quality. 

Twilight immediately recognized the blue skinned girl as Rainbow Dash, if she remembered correctly. When said girl noticed Twilight and began to make her way towards her, Twilight cursed her luck that she would end up in the same class as someone she had an altercation with. 

"Hey! You’re that girl from a couple months ago, didn't know you were coming here!" Rainbow Dash smiled, extending her hand for a shake. Twilight was surprised that Rainbow Dash didn't seem to hold any sort of grudge, but unfortunately her arm suffered another rough shaking just like with Applejack.

"Yeah... Surprised to see you too..." Twilight said, remembering how surprised she was back when she first bore witnessed to Rainbow Dash's performance in the exams. 

"Oh, wait one second! Hey Fluttershy!" Rainbow Dash said as she walked back. Twilight took notice of the yellow skinned girl that seemed to be Fluttershy. Fluttershy was off against the wall and near the window, seeming to keep herself away from her classmates. Twilight took notice of how Fluttershy seemed to take cautious glances every once and a while towards the girl with the griffon mutation quirk before returning her attention to a group of small birds she conversed with on an open window. Rainbow Dash approached Fluttershy, seeming like whatever Rainbow Dash was telling her made the girl shyer and more reserved. 

"Oh! Spike!" Spike and Twilight turned to see a familiar face. Rarity was waving her hand, her hips having a natural sway as she approached. 

"Rarity!" Spike said as he hopped from Twilight's shoulder to Rarity's. "Awesome! We are in the same class!" 

"Exciting isn't it? Though I wish I had given you my number sooner, but you left without a trace after the exam," Rarity said.

"Oh, right. I didn't take the bus back to campus, I actually rode with my sister Twilight," Spike explained, directing Rarity to his sister.

"Ah! A sister!" Rarity exclaimed as she shook Twilight's hand, Twilight being thankful that the shake was much softer than the last two. "It's such a pleasure to meet you darling, my name is Rarity."

"Twilight Sparkle," Twilight said with a soft smile at the fact that she seemed to finally manage a normal interaction, that was until she noticed something off about the way Rarity's eyes scanned her.

"Well now..." Rarity said as she scanned Twilight's body top to bottom. "It seems being positively adorable runs in the family," Rarity said with a wink, making both Twilight and Spike blush.

"Oh, uhm... Thank you, but I'm not interested." Twilight said, despite not being the most social person she was still adept to reading body language and ques. 

"Who said anything about being interested?" Rarity shrugged with another sly wink.

_"Why do you keep_ _winking!?" _Twilight thought as Rarity noticeably slipped an arm under her chest, pushing it up with her shrug. _"And stop doing that!"_

Rarity walked away and towards the same set of windows where Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy were, keeping her seductive eyes on Twilight and adding an extra pronunciation to the momentum of her rear hip as she turned her back to Twilight, but making sure to remain subtle at the same time.

"I see what you're doing," Spike said, giving Rarity a knowing smirk.

"I'm afraid I haven't a clue what you're referring to," Rarity said, returning the same sly expression. "Perhaps you can elaborate?" 

"How many of our fellow classmates here are vulnerable to your charms?" Spike asked as he hopped off Rarity's shoulder and sat on the edge of the open window. "You know, in case we ever spar against each other and such that may come in handy."

"Ah, I see now. Very perceptive of you, but I'm afraid you're only half right." Rarity said, Spike raised an eyebrow, curious as to what more there was to it. "Observe," Rarity said with confidence as she turned to Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy, Rarity making sure to fix up her hair before demonstrating. "Rainbow Dash!" Rarity called, getting both Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy's attention. 

"What?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Oh!" Rarity exclaimed with dramatic flair, bending her back This morning heat has me parched, could you do me the most generous of favors and hand me my water bottle?" Rarity asked, dramatically leaning back against the open window with her arm against her forehead, bending one knee while stretching out the other for balance. "This morning heat has me parched, could you do me the favor of handing me my water bottle?" Rarity said, shakily pointing towards her water bottle that was sat on the table a foot from her. 

"You mean the one that is right there?" Rainbow Dash asked, her annoyed look conveying that she knew full well something was off. 

"Yes, please it would be the world to me!" Rarity exclaimed, leaning back and once again using her arm to push up her chest. Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes in annoyance as she reluctantly walked up and grabbed roughly snatched the bottle and handed it to Rarity. 

"What are you doing?" Rainbow Dash asked, confused as to the way Rarity was acting. _"And why does it feel like someone else had done this with me before?" _

"Nothing darling, just felt parched and worn out is all." Rarity said as she sipped her water, with sly eyes that conveyed she had gotten away with something. Spike was also confused, wondering why Rarity was purposefully over exaggerating her charm. However, moving his sights a little above rainbow dash, his eyes widened at the results.

"Um, why are you guys staring at me like that?" Rainbow Dash asked, seeing that Rarity looked like she had slyly and casually gotten away with something while Spike looked shocked like he has seen the most awe inducing magic trick. 

"R-rainbow Dash..." Rainbow Dash turned to see Fluttershy, whom was blushing and pointing towards something behind Rainbow Dash, even some of the other classmates were clearly having their attention taken by something. Rainbow Dash turned her head back to see that her blue wings were once again as stiff as a rock. 

"What the!?" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, blushing as she tried to forcefully close her wings. "Why do these things keep doing this!" Rainbow dash exclaimed, gritting her teeth as she struggled to close her wings shut like a car trunk full of luggage, some of the class giggling at the unfortunate scene. 

"I still don't get it," Spike said, Rarity didn't exactly charm Rainbow Dash, and giving her some brief embarrassment didn't seem like something that would prove much useful on the field. 

"You'll figure it out in time," Rarity said, smiling with an appreciation for his insight.

"Hey Rainbow Dash, how about you introduce me to that friend of yours!" Fluttershy blushed, suddenly finding the courage to go through with Rainbow Dash's proposal. 

"Oh, right!" Rainbow Dash said as she brought Fluttershy over to Twilight, the change in focus helping calm Rainbow Dash's wings. 

_"16, 17, 18, and 19. Seems like Sunset isn't here," _Twilight thought, having occupied herself by counting and keeping track of the various students as she waited for Rainbow Dash to return. 

"Hey Twilight! This is Fluttershy, Fluttershy, this is the chick that almost got us all burnt to a crisp by that massive dragon." Rainbow Dash said nonchalantly, Twilight reacting with overt shock.

_"WHAT!? I saved you from turning into a human chicken wing!" _ Twilight thought.

"I-I see. Um, thank you very much for making sure Rainbow Dash didn't get hurt. She can be very reckless sometimes." Fluttershy said, Twilight was lucky to have heard the timid girl's word, even when they shook hands Twilight thought she was shaking thin air. 

"I'm not Reckless! I just like to take action!" Rainbow Dash said, trying to defend herself. 

"And not think of the consequence," Twilight said, with a skeptic glare.

"Consequences?" Rainbow Dash said with a prideful smile. "All the greatest heroes say their bodies moved without thinking, who's got time to think about the consequences when lives are on the line?

"First of all, most of those heroes were people with powerful quirks that went up against common thugs. Second, many people who do that end up getting injured in the process or worse, that's why we have quirk laws." 

"Ugh, again with quirk laws?" Rainbow Dash said, rolling her eyes at the subject. "I still don't get it, when are you allowed and not allowed to fight a villain. I mean we're dealing with villains here, of course your supposed to fight them," Rainbow Dash said with a mix of confusion and annoyance. "Seriously why are the rules always so confusing?" Rainbow asked, Twilight simply looking at Rainbow Dash with a stern expression, as if the answer should be obvious to figure out.

"Well considering advanced quirk law is part of this year's curriculum, I suggest you try to get accustomed to it," Twilight stated, Rainbow Dash seeming surprised at the mention of the subject being repeated.

"Holy shit! there's an **advanced** quirk law course, that shit was already lame in highschool,” The griffon girl said from where she sat. 

"Well I'm afraid in order to be a hero you have to have an understanding of the legal uses of quirks which have laid the foundation for our hero society," Twilight said, the griffon girl before her rolling her eyes as she switched the position of her legs, putting the right one over her left. 

"Whatever," She said, Twilight becoming more bothered by how her legs were casually on the table.

"Can you please take your legs off the table, it is nothing but disrespectful and unbecoming of a future hero," Twilight said with a disciplinary tone, only for the griffon girl to mockingly laugh at her.

"Holy crap, were you raised with a stick up your ass or were you born with it? If you want to change the way I'm sitting then make me," She laughed, only for her said laughter to immediately cease when she noticed a purple glow around her lion legs. Suddenly the griffon girl was pushed back by the legs, her back hitting the table behind her and her legs firmly forced into the ground. She looked back up at Twilight, noticing from the glow of her eyes, hand, and flowing hair that she was responsible.

"If you say so," Twilight smirked.

"Oh, you think you're funny huh!?" She exclaimed as she stood up, spreading her wings and readying her sharp claws. "Bet you won't after I rip that smug off your face!" She said, but before she could do anything Fluttershy took a small step forward to chime in.

"Umm, we really shouldn't fight right now, maybe if we ta-"

"Can it shy!" The griffon girl exclaimed, causing Fluttershy to yelp and shakily hide behind Rainbow Dash. 

"Whoa, Gilda, chill out a bit," Rainbow Dash said, with a look of concern. 

Gilda grunted and reluctantly sat back down, crossing her arms and turning her head towards Pinkie Pie. "Hey Pinkie!"

Pinkie Pie turned around with a shocked gasp. "How did you know my name!" Pinkie pie smiled, ignorant to the fact that Gilda was trying to mock her. 

"I was mock- oh forget it. Is that dam teacher on their way yet, I'm bored!" Gilda asked. Pinkie pie zoomed to the door looking side by side before stepping back inside the room and closing the door.

_"Strange, normally teachers would be here an hour earlier. Wonder what's taking him so long." _Twilight thought, in fact knowing who the teacher was meant Pinkie should probably disintegrate all the party favors. 

"Nope, don't see any caped crusaders in the halls! But there was this grumpy looking guy with donkey ears!" Pinkie said excitedly. "Like this!" Pinkie exclaimed as she contorted her face, imitating the grumpy man's features. 

The girls took immediate notice at how Twilight quickly sat in on of the seats, clasping both hands on the desk with a surprised expression. Before any of the girls could make a comment the door behind Pinkie Pie slid open, everyone in the room turned to the newcomer whom entered. The man had black hair and light brown skin, he wore a dark brown track jacket with three white stripes along the sleeves, and matching track pants with similar stripes along the sides. He wore elbow and knee pads that looked like would pack a serious punch if used to strike someone, and combat boots that conveyed the same, as well as tinted goggles around his neck. The man had donkey ears and a donkey tail, his face looked to be a mix of grumpy, bothered and tired.

_"Who the heck is this guy?" _Everyone apart from Bonbon and Twilight wondered. 

The man entered the room, slowly panning his head across the room, seeing every party decoration, source of loud music, and general disorganization.

"Surprise!" Pinkie exclaimed, putting on the man a party hat and slipping a party horn into his mouth. The man didn't seem to react, simply giving sucking in a long, slow breath before slowly releasing. The horn in his mouth blew and erected from the air blown in, the noise it made was like a dying ducks. 

"Good grief, Celestia sure gave me the real crazy ones this year." 


	8. Class Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the initial ruckus has settled, attendance is taken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Apologies for the delay, I was busy with some stuff that needed to be done and some familial activities. I hope you all enjoy today's chapter.

_"Don't lump me in everyone! Don't lump me in with everyone!" _Twilight internally pleaded, she had seen enough T.V with her brothers to know how bad this could go. 

"If your here for the party, I'm afraid we'll have to finish up soon. Don't want the professor to make a surprise crash," Pinkie Pie smiled, giving the man before her a joyful wink. Almost everyone in the class looked towards the man with confusion, wondering exactly who he was and why he was in their classroom. 

_"Strange, I'm sure I know this man from somewhere, but where?" _Rarity thought

Rainbow Dash quickly scanned the room, before looking back at the man with a questionable glare. "Are you in this class?" Rainbow Dash asked, having counted the number of her fellow classmates subconsciously, though it seemed odd that a middle-aged looking man would be in a class filled with young adults.

"He seems a little old for a student," Fluttershy said out loud, before realizing the middle-aged man was earshot. "Oh, no offense," Fluttershy timidly said.

_"Shutupshutupshutup!" _Twilight exclaimed in her mind, though the man's face seemed to retain the same expression. 

"Maybe instead of making assumptions we should-" 

"Oh! I remember now, you're Steven's janitor friend!" Rarity said as she cut off Applejack, having seen the two converse in the past.

_"JANITOR!?" _Twilight internally exclaimed, Rarity's comment making her nerves run wild. Although the janitors in C.H.A did indeed have similar outfits akin to workout jackets, meant to accommodate for both the hot and cold seasons year-round.

"Now why would a janitor be here before the class even starts?" Applejack said, looking to Rarity with a dumbfounded look.

"Well maybe he left some cleaning supplies around?" Rarity said, remembering seeing a couple spray bottles and air freshener around. Everyone continued to bicker and talk, either about the grumpy man or forgetting about his presence entirely. 

"Huh, what Janitor wears armored pads?" Lyra said as she leaned to the side, getting a better look of the man past Bonbon, whom remained on her lap. The man continued to casually walk forward, his head turning towards the rest of the class and seeing the mess of decor, music, and quirks. Lyra returned her head back to look at Bonbon, only to see her various hands hugging thin air. Lyra's heart jumped in surprise, frantically snapping her head around the class to quickly find Bonbon was firmly seated beside her.

"He's not a janitor," Bonbon said, her back straight and hands positioned like Twilight, a face with the kind of fear that a person being caught doing something wrong would have.

The man casually walked up to the professors' standing desk and turned on the computer. He pulled out a whistle from one of his pockets and blew into it, gaining the whole classes attention at the expense of their ear drums. 

"Ow! The hell was that for!" Gilda exclaimed as she stood up and stomped one foot on the table with her wings spread wide, her enhanced griffon ears having suffered the most from the whistle. 

"Well clearly you kids weren't paying me any attention. Now I suggest you all be seated so I can take attendance," The man said as his eyes returned to the computer. The room fell completely silent at what the man said, putting the pieces together of whom the man was.

_"..... YOU'RE OUR TEACHER!!!"_ Everyone exclaimed in their minds. All the students with the exception of Twilight and Bonbon looked around the room as they processed everything that had happened, the girls mistaking him for a janitor, party decor, leftover food, music and more. Simultaneously everyone looked back at their supposed teacher, his grumpy face already enough to make them fear his authority. In a quick few seconds everyone rushed to clean up, the man on his computer putting up the school website casually as the sounds of panic and quirks destroying trash were heard. Once the grumpy faced man had finished, he looked back up to see everyone firmly seated, except for Gilda whom remained angry and had her legs on her desk. 

"Seeing as none of you bothered to read your student emails, I suppose I have no choice but to introduce myself," The teacher said as he stepped aside to the middle of the white board. "My name is Cranky Doodle Donkey, and I'm your homeroom teacher." Cranky said, soon after he immediately walked towards the door he had just entered from.

"Okay, let's go..." Cranky said, the students stayed seated, confused as to why the teacher just walked out. After a second of silence had passed the students heard grumbling and muttering about student emails as Cranky walked back in the classroom. "We're going to the outside training field, those of you who hadn't brought any gym clothes can get spares from the first floor," Cranky said, continuing to mutter about reading emails as he left.

* * *

"Alright, when I call your name, I want you to come up and introduce yourself and your quirk." Cranky said, everyone gathered in the field wearing the C.H.A gym uniforms, with the exception of Spike who's scales already covered him. "And you can keep the weaknesses to yourself if you feel like."

"Well so much for having an advantage in sparring," Bonbon said, feeling as though she kept her quirk concealed for nothing. 

"Twilight Sparkle!" 

"Present!" Twilight responded, walking up to introduce herself to the class. "My name is Twilight Sparkle and I'm actually one of the three students in this class to attend C.H.A on recommendation," She said as she used her quirk to levitate some of the surrounding rocks and debris. "My quirk is Telekinesis! I can lift just about anything with my hands," Twilight said, though having described her quirk out loud and looking at everyone's neutral expression, Twilight realized that she may have made her quirk sound a tad basic. The only people who seemed to express any interest was Flash and Spike._"Huh, was kinda expecting more amazement. "Wow Twilight! You can instantly immobilize anyone with a raise of your hand!" _ Twilight thought, though she kept her professional attitude and confidant smile as she walked back to her classmates. 

"Rain-" Before Cranky could finish Rainbow Dash already sped to his side in a quick rainbow-colored blur.

"Here! My quirk is super speed! And I got a pair of wings to boot!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, her confidence and spunk immediately gaining the interest of her classmates. "There's a lot of speedsters out there but bet your asses I'm the fastest!"

"The fastest speedster? Highly doubt it," Twilight said as she pushed up her glasses. 

"Oh yeah, that chick was craaaaazy fast," A girl with light harlequin skin and amaranth dreads said, her voice sounding as if she was dizzy. 

"Yeah, I'm surprised I was able to keep up with her," Applejack said, tipping the hat which she still wore.

_"Huh? Okay, Telekinesis isn't impressive, yet everyone's suddenly impressed with Rainbow's speed?" _Twilight thought, even though her own quirk was much rarer than super speed. _"No wait, Twilight don't think like that, be humble... be humble..." _

"Fluttershy!" Cranky said, however nobody walked up. "Flutter-" Before Cranky could repeat himself Rainbow Dash sped again, switching places with Fluttershy. 

"Oh, umm...." Fluttershy shook in fear, blushing from her nerves. "M-my name is Fl-fluttershy, I-I can talk to animals and make them stronger..." 

"Can you repeat that, speak louder so we can all hear," Cranky said.

"MynameisFluttershyIcantalktoanimalsandmakethemstronger!" Fluttershy blurted out, her quick pace not making it any easier to hear.

"Okay, say it again but this time sl-" Once again before Cranky could finish Rainbow Dash dashed and snatched Fluttershy back with her classmates. "...Never mind." 

"Pin- ACK!"

"HERE!" Pinkie Pie surprised Cranky when she suddenly appeared behind him, Cranky was about to counteract with a palm strike, but stopped right before he contacted Pinkie's nose. "Oops..." Pinkie giggled, unfazed by Cranky's menacing glare, but taking the hint that she should continue with a demonstration of her quirk. 

Cranky continued calling up various classmates, the first few Twilight was already familiar with. Applejack gave a straightforward introduction, demonstrating the power of her quirk with a roundhouse kick that caused a huge gust of wind. Next up was Rarity, whom cat walked her way up, as she demonstrated her diamond shields, Twilight was surprised by her detailed explanation and vernacular. However, some of the students seemed to be distracted by Rarity's body and missed some details, Twilight herself may have missed some of the demonstration when Rainbow's wings erected again and smacked her in the face, Rainbow Dash once again scrambling to keep her wings calm. Finally, Spike demonstrated his transportation breath, however he didn't disclose on any of his weaknesses. Now students that Twilight wasn't familiar with began to be called up, she cursed herself for forgetting to bring her note pad.

"Octavia Melody!"

"Here!" A girl with goldish grey skin walked up, introducing herself with a strong British accent. 

"Hello, my name is Octavia Melody, and this is my quirk Phantomon," Octavia said. Some of the students were confused at how she referred to her quirk as if there was another person around, but then they understood when a white light shined from Octavia's belly button. Like a genie being freed from its lamp a small translucent white creature protruded from the bellybutton with a translucent white tube connecting to Octavia's bellybutton. Octavia rolled her eyes when some of the students gave disgusted and horrified looks, realizing that the the creature looked like a ghost genie fetus, but when Octavia pulled out her phone and played Mozart that disgust turned to amazement. The ghost fetus was stimulated by the music, beginning to grow and mature into a headless gentleman, wearing an eighteenth-century styled suit and a mask covering ectoplasmic flames to replace it's lack of a head.

"Greetings everyone! Do excuse my fetal form earlier, Mistress Octavia and I can't do much about that." The ghost like man said, taking a bow before the class. His voice sounded as if a spirit from a horror movie had proper manners instead of wanting to torment innocent people. 

"As much as I'd love to give more details about my quirk, I believe it to be more appropriate to show you all during our assignments rather than tell you now." Octavia said as she paused the music, letting Phantomon submerge back into her body. Many of the class were amazed, most of them not knowing that quirks could produce sentient life, let alone life that can hold a conversation.

"Vinyl Scratch!" As Octavia walked back no one appeared to answer Cranky's call. Looking to her side Octavia noticed the girl who played her unfavorable modern style of music earlier was bumping her head to whatever music was playing in her headphones. When Cranky called a second time Octavia subtly summoned Phantomon's arm and elbowed Vinyl Scratch, whom finally took her headphones out of her ears and realized it was her turn. Walking up the girl didn't say anything, only giving Cranky her phone. 

"Ah, I see, just make sure you don't take advantage of this in class," Cranky said, Vinyl Scratch simply replying with a smile and thumbs up. After giving a strong cough Cranky began to read whatever was on the phone. "Hello everyone, my name is Vinyl Scratch. I am mute so I'll have professor donkey read my text for now." Cranky said, Vinyl herself was speaking in sign language, showing the class another way for them to communicate. "My quirk are the stereo speakers on the palm of my hands and on my stomach, as well as holes in my finger pads and belly button that I can plug cables into." Cranky said, Vinyl opening her palms showing off the speakers. Vinyl gave a demonstration of her quirk by plugging her phone into her belly button, her stereo's briefly playing music so loud she the ground began to shake. Everyone clutched their ears until Vinyl stopped the music before anyone went deaf. Vinyl gave a nervous smile and shrug before walking back to her classmates.

"Gilda!" Gilda flew up and landed next to Cranky, turning the class with an intimidating aura. 

"Yo, the names Gilda," Gilda said, everyone simply staring as if they were waiting for something. "What?"

"Tell them what your quirk is," Cranky ordered, making Gilda raise an eyebrow as she looked at her own body.

"Oh, wow yeah I wonder what my quirk is. Must be hard to tell just by looking at me huh? Can anyone take a guess?" Gilda asked rhetorically, exaggerating the movements of her griffon parts.

_"What are you doing!? You can't just disrespect our professor like that!?"_ Twilight thought, hoping that Cranky had more patience than he looked.

"Maybe instead of being a wise guy you could show us what you can do?" Cranky said as he put on eye drops. 

"Uhg, fine! Wanna see what I can do!?" Gilda said before letting out an enormous scream that sounded like a mix of an eagle's cry and a lion's roar, everyone being deafened once again. "How was that?" Gilda asked everyone with a miffed mien as she returned to her classmates. 

"I swear If I get noise complaints by the end of this..." Cranky grumbled to himself. "Bonbon!"

"Here!" Bonbon let go of Lyra's hand and walked up to Cranky, before turning to the class. "My name is Bonbon, and I am also attending on recommendation," Bonbon said as one hand dug into her hair. The student's noticed upon closer inspection that Bonbon's hair didn't have strands and looked to be all connected. This was further show and she seemed to pull out a chunk of her hair, which bounced like jelly, the chunk that she had taken off formed into a perfectly spherical ball. 

"My quirk is my sticky hair, when I pull some out they turn into sticky balls that firmly sticks to anyone and anything it makes contact with, only coming off after 5-10 minutes. As you can see the balls can't stick to me," Bonbon said as she tossed the candy like ball between her hands and returned to her class.

"Maud Pie!"

"Here," A girl whose body looked like that of a living statue walked up.

"Hello, my name is Maud Pie," She said, right after finishing Pinkie "wooed" in excitement. "My quirk is the ability to harden my already rock-like skin, and in case anyone was wondering, my skin and quirk are unlike any pre-existing rock or mineral on earth." Maud said, everyone only looking awkwardly due to Maud's deadpan expression. Maud's skin bulged, like if little pebbles her growing over her to create a form of highly durable armor.

"WOOO! GO MAUD! ENCORE! ENCORE!" Pinkie screamed as Maud walked back with the class.

"What the hell is there to Encore?" Gilda said, feeling Maud's quirk wasn't all that impressive.

"Bulk Biceps!"

"HERE!" Everyone stepped aside as a massive muscular man walked forth, the only reason not many people noticed his presence was due to him choosing to stand behind everyone.

"HIGH! MY NAME IS BULK BICEPS!" He yelled, accidentally making Fluttershy cower behind Rainbow Dash. 

"Can you pipe down! We're already deaf enough as it is today," Cranky said, making a mental note to bring noise cancelers for the home room class. 

"Sorry, it happens when I'm nervous." Bulk said as he picked up a small rock from the ground. Bulk tossed it towards the students, Applejack being the one to catch it.

"What in tarnation!" Applejack exclaimed as the rock suddenly became extremely heavy, Applejack tried her best to hold it up with both hands, but the struggle became too much and she ended up letting the rock drop and shatter against the ground. 

"My quirk is the ability to increase the weight of anything I touch, including myself." Bulk said, said as he walked back to the class. A few of the students were surprised that his sheer muscular mass wasn't his quirk, though considering his minuscule wings were already a minor mutation he couldn't have had a mutation quirk. 

"Tree Hugger!" Next up was a girl whose skin looked like it was made of a green colored wood with tiny branches and leaves protruding out of various spots. When walking up everyone could immediately tell something was off about her. 

"What's up my dudes, my name is Tree Hugger. Gotta say you've all been giving me some nice, friendly vibes sooo faaar. Except for maybe the griffon girl? Her Chakra has like, so much anger and frustration ya know?" Tree Hugger said as Gilda flipped her off. 

_"I-Is she high?" _Everyone thought, Twilight especially was in disbelief. 

"Anyways, I can like, extend my arms," Tree hugger said as her arm extended into branches as thick as said arm, Tree Hugger freely controlling the length and shape. Tree Hugger's branch hands got closer to the class; colorful flowers bloomed.

"Oh, these flowers are just gorgeous!" Rarity said, bending forward for a sniff. Rarity paused for a moment, quickly pinching her nose as she cringed from the smell. "Ugh! No offense, but that smell is absolutely horrid!" 

"Wait a minute..." Sandalwood took a whiff of the flower, immediately the smell was very familiar. "I've never seen these plants before, but this definitely smells like something that'll get you seriously baked."

"Oh, that's just a part of my quirk. You can pick them if you like, I heard consuming them has made others feel "Enlightened", Tree Hugger said with a soft smile as she wandered back with her classmates. "Want one?" Tree Hugger asked Fluttershy.

"Umm, thanks, but no thanks." Fluttershy answered.

"Lyra Heartstrings!" 

"Here!" Lyra walked up to the front of the class. "Hiyah! My name is Lyra Heartstrings, and I can create up to fifty pairs of limbs from anywhere on my body!" She said as extra limbs sprouted from various parts of her exposed skin; eyes, hands, feet, and ears formed at the ends of the various limbs. "Unfortunately, It can be difficult to use a lot of limbs at once when my clothes get in the way," Lyra giggled as she walked back to her class, many of her classmates impressed the idea of a whopping one hundred limbs sprouting from a single girl's body.

"Flash Sentry!"

"Here!" Flash walked up, lifting his hand electricity coursed through his open palm. "I can discharge a unique kind of electricity that can conduct through any surface, although if I use too much juice I get worn out and need to recharge," Flash said with a confidant smile, a sweat breaking as he tried to forget about the part where his brain fries from overuse.

"Trixie!" Once Cranky had called out her name suddenly a blast of sparkling smoke veiled over the students. Trixie hurried out of the smoke and ran beside Cranky, once the smoke around the students began to dissipate Trixie hastily blasted smoke out of her body. Unfortunately, her attempt at a stealthy maneuver was for not as she missed the timing, her class fully capable of seeing the awkward attempt at spectacle.

"What was that!? Teleportation!? An explosion!?" Trixie exclaimed; her classmates confused at why she was trying to hype herself up in such a manner considering most of the students had already figured out the general ideas of what her quirk was. "Well as spectacularly powerful as the great and powerful Trrrixie may appear! My quirk is in fact much simpler, humbler than it may se-"

"Get on with it!" Cranky exclaimed, very much irritated by the needless spectacle. 

"Alright, fine," Trixie said with a pout. "Trixie's quirk is the ability to secrete dazzling smoke from my body, a magnificent ability for an illusionist such as Trixie," She said with a dramatic pose and in her head sparkles around her eyes. 

"Sandalwood!"

"Here du-I mean professor dude!" Sandalwood said, making Cranky internally face palm at the sentence he had just heard. Sandalwood appeared to be sweating from nerves as he walked up, despite how uncomfortable he was at least his plant-like dreadlocks were getting moisture. Walking up beside Cranky, Sandalwood gave him a subtle nod, Sandalwood's nerves calmed down as Cranky returned the signal, albeit with an annoyed sigh beforehand. _"Good, so Luna already filled him in," _Sandalwood thought as he pulled a seed from his pocket and knelt, firmly placing the seed on the ground. Concentrating Sandalwood's arm was covered in a green aura, the aura seeming to flow from his upper arm down to his hand. His hand was pushed away as the seed sprouted into a tree twice as tall as himself, roots spread across the surface as the plant had no need for soil or water.

"My Quirk is to give my life force to other living things, making me capable of growing plants in a rapid pace, or increasing the energy of other people," Sandalwood said, Fluttershy and Tree Hugger seeming to take extra interest to his demonstration.

_"Wait, that isn't-oh, I guess the school is allowing him to keep that part private," _Flash thought, relieved that his best friend didn't need to do anything he wasn't comfortable with.

"Ditzy Doo!"

"Here Sir!" A girl with light gray skin and crossed eyes walked up to the front of the class with an almost contagious smile. "Hello! My name is Ditzy Doo, but my friends call me Derpy!" 

_"Wait people call her wha-" _Before some of the class had anytime to be confused by her name Derpy carried on with her introduction. Two bubbles sprouted from Derpy's finger, steadily floating in the air. 

"Wow, she can make little bubbles? Talk about lame," Gilda said with a smirk, her words low enough for no one else to hear. Surrendering to the winds gentle breeze the bubble floated about, nearing Gilda's shoe. "Seriously, how did you pass the exam, frying the robot's circuits with soap? man that's re-Ack!" When the bubble came in contact with Gilda's shoe it popped, and suddenly that foot slipped on it's own and Gilda fell beak first against the sand. "Ah! My fucking beak!" Gilda exclaimed as she clutched her beak tight.

"Oh gosh! Sorry!" Derpy said, quickly sprinting to help Gilda up, but when Derpy accidently stepped on the second bubble, she too slipped and landed rear first on Gilda's wings and back.

"Ow! Crap!" Gilda yelped in pain.

"Sorry again!" Derpy said, she tried to get back up but she ended up slipping on her right foot again, but instead of falling on Gilda this time Applejack caught her. 

"The hell was that for asshole!" Gilda exclaimed, noticing that her own foot wouldn't stay put on the ground she decided to flap her wings and hover over the ground to stay steady. 

"It was an accident! Whenever my bubbles pop against something they "steal" something from it. I made it so the bubbles would steal friction, I didn't think a breeze would suddenly blow them to you," Derpy said with a nervous smile, embarrassed by the chaos she had caused. 

"I'm surprised you know what friction means, why the hell would you steal that of all things!" Gilda exclaimed, considering they were demonstrating quirks she felt it would be obvious to not use them in ways that could cause injuries.

"Sorry, it was the first thing that came to mind," Derpy answered, everytime she said sorry just seemed to make Gilda even angrier.

"Yeah, well the first thing coming to my mind is kicking your-"

"Alright, she said it was an accident. You really need to simmer down!" Applejack said, very much annoyed by Gilda's unreasonable anger.

"Oh you wanna be on my shit list too hat bitch!?" Gilda exclaimed, Applejack smacking her hand away when she reached for her hat.

"Hey! Don't touch the hat!"

_"Great, this is gonna be a long year," _Cranky thought as Gilda and Applejack began to argue, completely forgetting they were in the middle of class. Everyone braced for impact as Cranky once again blew into his whistle.

"Augh! What the hell!" Gilda exclaimed.

"Quit your yapping and pay attention if you don't want to be kicked out of the class," Cranky said as he cracked his neck, finally regaining the class' attention. Cranky turned everyone's attention to various equipment spread across the field, all of them set up for activities. "Now to start off, I want to do some Quirk diagnostic tests, so I can gauge your strengths and what we need to work on."

"Finally! I was getting bored out of my skull," Gilda said as she landed back on the ground, Derpy's quirk seeming to only last about 5 minutes. 

"I'll blow everyone out of the water!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

"This can also be a good way for us to settle our score to," Applejack mentioned as she put one hand on Rainbow Dash's shoulder.

"I hope I do good..." Fluttershy said, tests always making her anxious.

"You all do realize this isn't a graded test nor a competition, right?" Twilight remarked.

"Well, I suppose there's no harm in a little competition," Spike said.

"Ooh! I have an idea, let's make this into a game!" Pinkie exclaimed, popping up between Spike and Twilight. "Whoever gets the highest score overall wins a lifetime supply of cake, or pizza, or-" 

"Bragging rights for a week!" Rainbow Dash chimed in, figuring everything else Pinkie said was a bit much for a diagnostic test.

"Yeah that!" Pinkie exclaimed, the classmates near them deciding to join in on the fun bet. 

_"Hmph, a game? These kids are going to be in for a rude awakening." _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Won't be putting to many notes since I've already kept this chapter waiting for far too long.
> 
> Real quick I want to mention that Octavia's Phantomon is based off of Arsene from Persona 5.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! I can't wait to show all of you what's in store for the future!
> 
> Any and all feedback is greatly appreciated!


End file.
